


Intertwined with Destiny or Split with Animosity?

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, F/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Danny and Sam have know each other forever. What happened when they first saw each other? Were their lives meant to be intertwined or are they destine to split ways? A twist that changes the story!!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson





	1. Chapter 1

A little baby squirmed in her mother's arms as across from them was another mother with a little baby. The only difference was that this baby was boy. Both ladies had been friends since they had been children and both had plenty in common while they also shared several things that they viewed differently but what friendship didn't have that issue? That's what made them such great friends. They were both red heads and both were married to their high school sweethearts and they both believed that children were the future. That's just a few of their similarities while their differences were as follows: the boy's mother fought ghosts and wore a black and teal hazmat suit whereas the other mother didn't believe in ghosts and wore only the best money could buy. The biggest obstacle was the ghost issue.

"So, how is she?" the boy's mother inquired as she rocked her son, who was also beginning to squirm.

"Very healthy, Maddie and how is little Jack?" The other red head chuckled at her friend's joke. That had been the ongoing joke between the two. Their husbands were so different. Jack was goofy and could be quite clueless while Jeremy was too snobby and too lazy.

"Very funny Pamela, but his name is Daniel." Pamela smiled. She had known that although Maddie loved her husband she wouldn't give the boy his father's first name. Be serious. Jack was not a good boy name, not until you grew up anyway. "How is little Pam?" the ghost fighter inquired with an accompanying smirk. Pamela frowned. She didn't really like her name much and had decided that her daughter would not inherit such an old fashioned name.

"Now Maddie, you know how I feel about my name. I have decided on the name Samantha." Maddie smiled now as Daniel opened his ice blue eyes and gazed up at his mother for all of two seconds before turning to over at Samantha. The baby in question opened her amethyst eyes to gaze over at him. It seemed that they already liked each other as they smiled, though their mothers would swear that it was just gas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few years later found the two inseparable still. They followed each other like one soul inhabiting two bodies. When Daniel learned how to walk Samantha was right behind him, her hands reaching out for him. They played together whether it was at his house or hers. They took naps in the same bed, their little bodies cuddled close and they woke up at the same time too. It really was interesting to the parents of the two. As the years went by it came time for the first day of kindergarten...

"Come on Sam, you know that your mommy will be mad at me if you don't get on the bus," a now five year old Daniel said with a sigh as he yanked on a five year old Sam Manson's arm. The girl in question shook her head.

"I don't want to go, Danny. I want to stay home," the dark haired girl whined. Danny sighed. "Besides, school sounds boring and just plain stupid."

"Come on. I will be there. Don't you want to stay with me?" The dark haired girl looked thoughtful. It was true. She did want be with him. He was her best friend of all time and if she stayed at home she would be alone. Though being alone was not always a bad thing she liked spending her time with Danny more. Sighing she gave into his tugging and headed up the steps. Now they stood before a busload of kids, all their age or at least around their age. Sighing again Sam tugged at her short pink dress with white flowers a frown on her perfect little angelic face. Danny wore a plain white shirt with his blue jeans. As they headed for the back Danny held tightly to her hand. He knew how much she disliked others. She wasn't a big people person and he never understood that part of her, but he accepted her for herself anyway. He wasn't the biggest people person either, but unlike Sam he didn't mind being around others. His new sneakers squeaked in time with her black strap on shoes that glistened brightly with every step. She hated dressing up and he could only imagine what she was going to do the dress this time. He had to admit that the dresses her mother picked out were too girly for the apparently more boy related girl. She liked to play in the mud and loved to play with bugs too. She wasn't like the other girls he had seen who loved to have their hair done up and put in the most girly of dresses. As they sat down Sam looked out the window. Danny had chosen the isle seat since he knew that if Sam were allowed on the isle she might run at the next stop. He knew that he was the only one keeping her on the big yellow bus. They sat there in silence as the bus moved onward toward their first day at Casper Elementary.


	2. Chapter 2

They were lucky that their school only had one Kindergarten, unfortunately it was run by a new teacher who was a little too enthusiastic about teaching them. Mr. Lancer. He was a rather in shape male who stood at the height of six foot with a full head of black locks that made his green eyes flash. He was clean shaven, but man was he annoying!

"How are all you cool kids today?" A collective groan filled the room. "My name is Mr. Adam Lancer. You can call me Mr. Lancer so that we don't get into trouble with the man!" his said, his voice booming loud. This was going to be a long day! One hour later they sat in a corner watching all the other kids. There was this one kid named Dash who seemed all right until they witnessed him steal a toy from another kid named Sydney. Sam shook her head.

"I told you that school sounded dumb," the dark haired girl stated as she sat there drawing on her pink dress with a black permanent marker. Danny gawked at her as she colored over the pink on the dress. Next to her was another permanent marker, this one was blue though. The air was filled with smell from the marker causing Danny to lean from her.

"Where did you get those? Doesn't the smell make your head hurt?" Sam nodded.

"Just a little, but this dress makes my head hurt worse," was the child's response. Sam had always been a little more mature then your average child, but that was just dumb so Danny snatched both markers just as a small Hispanic girl walked over.

She took one look at the markers in his hand and the marks on Sam's dress and yelled out, "Mr. Lancer!" Danny's face turned red as the large teacher came over. He looked down at the pair of five year olds and with a disapproving stare listened as the girl told on Danny.

"Thank you, Paulina," the dark haired male stated as his eyes flashed. "Daniel, why would you do that to Samantha's dress?" Danny opened his mouth to say something when Sam grabbed his arm and yanked the markers out of his hand.

"I did it. Danny had nothing to do with it," the dark haired girl stated as she glared at Paulina, the girl shivering at the look in the five year old's darkening eyes. "I hate pink." Thus began Sam and Danny's hectic life in school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the years wore on Danny and Sam grew even closer, though they didn't get to share classes. In third grade they met the third person in their group.

Sam sat down, black locks long and pulled back in a braid. Purple and blue intermingled with her natural ebony locks since she had dyed her hair on her last birthday. Her mother had freaked, but her father had said nothing. She could tell that he was not pleased. Her mother had told her to take it out, but Sam had refused and told her mother point blank that the only way that would be removed was when she was cold in the ground.

"This sucks!" the dark haired girl whined as she pulled on her deep blue t-shirt. Her black jeans had holes that exposed her pale skin while her deep blue shirt had the words You will never be like me. On the back in white lettering said That would take brains. Sam hated pulling her hair back, but since it was so hot out she had opted to keep it off her neck without looking like a prep. Yeah, over the years her dislike of anything popular had grown. Next to her was a dark skinned boy, in his hands a Sega Genesis. He paid no heed when Mr. Lancer entered the room, his green eyes taking in all the full seats.

"I see that everyone has picked their seats. Wouldn't want to be in lockdown," the now slightly balding male said as he stood before them. "Welcome to my class. My name is Mr. Lancer. Most of you remember me from all your years previous."

"Sure as hell do," Sam muttered. Lancer paid her no heed as he walked over to the chalkboard and wrote his name on the board in white chalk.

"We do have a new peer to our lovely school. Tucker Foley." Lancer looked forward at a boy who sat next to Sam still playing his game. "Mr. Foley!" Sam giggled as the boy continued to play. Everyone watched in shock when Lancer again called the boys name and this time he held his hand up.

"Hold on!" he stated loudly to everyone's shock. Lancer reached over and grasping the game snatched from the boy's hands. "Hey!" he cried out as his teal eyes looked up to find the teacher looking down at him, a very angry look on his face. "Oh." Lancer walked over to his desk where he opened a drawer and slammed the game into it. With a slam the drawer was closed. Even from her seat Sam could hear the game's music. The boy named Tucker looked like he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth.

"This is Mr. Tucker Foley. Seems that you have a little addiction with games." Tucker stood up and looked out to the class.

"My name is Tucker Foley, but I do not have an addiction. I love technology." Laughter filled the air as Lancer's face grew red. "But I do have an addiction to the ladies!"

"Foley!" The boy took that as his cue to sit down. The dark haired teacher turned from them so Sam leaned over.

"Good one. My name is Sam." He looked at her in shock. Most girls didn't want to talk to him so he smiled as she held out her hand. He took it and began to raise it his lips when she growled a warning. "Kiss my hand and you may find yourself missing teeth," the girl warned. Tucker gulped as he released her hand. She turned from him and proceeded to write down the stuff Lancer was droning on about. Time soon passed and Sam headed for the door as the lunch bell rang. Walking down the halls she was pushed from behind. Glaring behind her she found Star, the blond girl a cheerleader. The girl smirked at Sam and shoved her again. Sam turned toward the cheerleader and hissed, "Don't think that you will get away with something like that, brat!" The blond rolled her eyes as Paulina, the Hispanic who loved to bother Sam, appeared by Star's side.

"Oh, is the trash talking back?" Star giggled beside her as Dash and another kid joined the verbal spar.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It started talking in Kindergarten and hasn't learned to shut up!" A crowd began to form around them as Dash chuckled. Paulina turned her teal eyes over to the boy in question, a warning clear in them. Dash shrugged, a smile still on his face. "In fact," Sam continued. "Paulina, you don't seem to know your lot in life!" Now a hush fell over the crowd. Danny approached the group as he headed for the lunch room when he heard Sam's voice.

"Sam?" he questioned as he tried to get through the crowd. As soon as he was in the middle of the ring he found her staring down Paulina. He groaned. Why couldn't the Hispanic girl stop bugging his friend. She should have learned that Sam didn't know when to quit.

"You will be popular here in the life of a regular old school girl, but when you hit puberty then life will become one question after another." Paulina stepped forward, her fist in the air. "Who do I sleep with today?" Sam said with a smirk as an OHHHHHH filled the air. The girl being made fun of finally snapped and ran at Sam, claws unleashed. Sam waited until Paulina was on top of her before she stepped to the side. Paulina managed to kick Sam's feet out from under her, but not before Sam made another snide remark. "Never thought you to be a lover of girls!" Danny rushed forward to detangle the girls just in time to grasp Sam before Paulina could lay another hand on her.

"DASH!" the Hispanic girl yelled as she stood up, her hair a mess and a scratch on her cheek from the way she had landed. Sam looked similar except for her hair which was still tied back.

"Good thing I tie my hair back," Sam said as she walked off with Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam grabbed her salad and sat down at the table the furthest from anyone else. Danny followed as he took his slice of pizza and sat next to her.

"You know that one day Paulina is going to get you back, right?" the dark haired boy stated. Sam shrugged, her eyes downcast as she scarfed her meal. She really didn't like it when Danny told her what to do.

"Danny, could you sound a little less like my father and more like my friend?" Now she looked at him. "After all you didn't see what happened."

"I did," said a shadow as it fell across the table. Danny looked up at the unfamiliar boy. "I think that what you did was awesome." Sam smiled as she motioned for him to sit across from the pair. "Those girls were hot, but their attitudes were not."

"Thanks, Tucker." Danny looked at Sam and then Tucker in confusion. What was happening here? Who was this kid and what did he think he was doing? More importantly what was up with Sam? She never talked to people!

"Okay, back up!" Danny said as he held up his hands. First he looked to Sam. "What is going on? Who is this?" Sam looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Danny. This is Tucker. He is now part of the group. He handled Lancer like a pro," she said still smiling as she explained what had occurred in her class. "Lancer of course got his game," she finished, "But it was still great." Tucker shook his head as he held up his game. "What?" Sam was flabbergasted When had he had time to get the game back. "When did you get that?" she inquired with a smirk. "Good job." Danny sat there in shock still. He had never imagined that Sam would make a friend like that! He had expected that he would make one long before she would, but here she was making conversation with another guy! Was it the fact that she was talking to a guy or the fact that she made a new friend? Danny wasn't sure and he didn't really feel like delving into such thoughts.

"Didn't take it," Tucker said as he opened up his bag to reveal dozens of little gadgets. "I keep at least a few spares in case the teachers here are like the ones at my last school. They were grabby too." Danny smiled. This guy was not too bad. He seemed more like himself then he did seem like Sam. That was also curious. She seemed to like someone who didn't really fit her classifications of friends. Maybe there was something else to this kid?

"Don't analyze it," Sam hissed under her breath. "I like him. So few friends that either of us expected me to make." She smiled at him. "I know that's what you think of me and that's okay. I thought you would make a new friend before I ever thought I would find someone else." Now they turned back to Tucker as the trio laughed at another one of Tucker's wild stories about his other school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It would seem that that was the last member to their group for the next few years as the trio grew closer. Tucker, they found out, was a techno-geek. Sam had finally filled out into what she had wanted to be by the sixth grade. She also filled out in other ways that Danny found both appealing and unappealing. She drew guys to her in droves, not that he didn't fight off the occasional female. Tucker repelled quite a few, but managed by the middle of the year to snag a great girl named Valerie. She had at one point been part of the "in crowd," but after finding that they were as shallow as Sam kept saying found that she liked their group, specifically Tucker. Danny watched as Sam sat across from him, her Goth coming out more every day. She had chopped her hair into a Pixie look this year after finally deciding to shock the hell out of her parents. Though she told everyone that she liked the look he noticed that she picked at it. Danny had thought it cute on her, but he would have preferred if she had let it grow out, but lately she had grown a little more distant. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed that she wanted less to do with them.

"Sam," he called out when he noticed that she was spacing on them. Valerie and Tucker continued to play kissy face while Sam got up and heading for the trash threw away her uneaten salad. Danny glared at the two love birds and headed out of the lunch room to find his best friend. He walked down the hall, Sam having moved quickly to escape the masses since she was feeling rather claustrophobic. She had been feeling more and more closed in. She hated school and she hated the people that surrounded her every day. There was just no other way to explain it. Heading for the one room that she felt better she entered and closing the door locked it. Before her stood instruments and chairs. Heading for the area that held a tape recorder/player and microphone she sat down. Pulling out a paper and a tape that she placed in the cassette player. Pressing play she began to sing, her voice soft in the beginning.

"Disoriented...I'm dizzy."

Her voice filled the room with her pain and her emotions that swelled as her voice stayed quiet. Danny peeked into the room and stopped when he heard her voice. Sneaking in he stood in the shadows.

"Disoriented from all this craziness.

Pulled on way, then another.

Too much motion.

Now I'm sick" Danny stood there in shock. He had known that she had hated school, but to think that she was feeling these feelings. It blew him away. He must have had his head in the sand not to see that she had been feeling so torn.

"Sick from guilt.

Sick from sadness.

Sick of everyone... Pulling me..." Sam paused. She could feel that someone was here, but looking around she saw no one so she continued.

"I'm sad.

Happy.

Sick.

Healthy

I'm dizzy... disoriented

From all this craziness." Danny shifted as his foot fell asleep. CRASH. Sam looked up, her eyes falling on the shadows that held the dark haired boy. "Danny!?" she cried as she stood up quickly, her music continuing unnoticed. Danny knew that there was no where to hide now. She knew so he stepped forward. Sam took in his guilty look and knew that he had been there for a while. "You know that's not cool," she stated with a glare. "You know I hate when people spy on me," Sam said as her amethyst eyes flashed.

"I was just a little worried. You haven't been yourself lately." The dark haired girl scoffed.

"I was never myself, Danny. You know that. I was only myself when it was just the two of us, but now there's four and I don't feel quite like I fit in in there anymore." Danny smiled sadly.

"You invited Tucker, no, stated that Tucker was apart of the group." Sam nodded.

"I like Tucker, but I never expected for the group to keep growing. Not this fast anyway. I thought that it would be another few years, like when we entered high school before our group separated." Now the dark haired boy didn't know what to say.

"Our group won't separate " he stated. Sam shook her head. The Goth was pretty knowledgeable, but even with that knowledge came understanding and grief. She knew that eventually both boys would find a girlfriend and then they would marry. Sam, she never saw herself taking that step and she knew why. Danny. He was the reason that she was who she was this day and even knowing that made her feel a little guilty. She would never be the girl he would attach himself to and she figured it was just a crush. She felt the need to separate herself from them so she wouldn't have to feel the pain that she felt watching Danny stare at the hot girls around her. Looking down at her own body she frowned. Not that she wasn't good looking, but her dark haired best friend was looking at the shallow girls like he wanted a drink from their non-existent pool. He would find that there was no substance at their mirage, but he would be hurt. Though she wanted to be there for him she was not sure that she could stand to watch it to begin with.

"Never mind, Danny, you won't understand for another few years," the Goth stated. The bell rang shrilly around them signaling their next class and of course she was in the next one alone. "I've got to go to class." As she headed past him he grabbed her arm and said the first words that came to mind.

"Want to come to my house to see my parent's newest invention, the Fenton Portal?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What are your parents thinking when they invent these things?" Sam asked as they eyeballed the large cavity of the portal. "I know your dad invents all sorts of stuff, but he never seems to think it through." Danny nodded as they looked around the outside. Danny was paying some attention to Sam, but when a sound caught his attention he went to investigate.

"I'll be back," he called as he headed upstairs. His parents were away for the week. They went pretty regularly to ghost fighter conventions, so when Danny heard the noise upstairs his first thought was of the safety of his friend. Sam muttered something as the dark haired male headed up the stairs. Sam smiled as she noticed a couple of white hazmat suits with black boots and gloves. She had come over often enough to know that Jack, Danny's father, wanted him to fight ghosts with them. Sam had been cornered often enough to know that Danny's parents were obsessed with ghosts. She found ghost interesting enough when she watched TV shows talking about specters, but she had never seen a real one so she wasn't sure that they really existed. Pulling one of the hazmat suits off the rack she grimaced at the logo stuck on the front of the suit. Yanking Jack's face off the suit she looked around before pulling the skin tight suit over her clothing. "Sam? What are you doing?" Sam spun around, the suit not zipped up. Smiling at him she zipped the front of the suit.

"Trying on the hazmat suits that your father made for us," was her response as she pulled another one off the rack before throwing it at him. Danny caught it, a frown on his face.

"I'm not so sure about this. My father makes some things that don't work like they're supposed to." Sam shrugged as she headed for him. Yanking the logo off his too she threw it on the ground.

"Well, you did say that this one didn't work, so what's the harm in going in?" Danny looked thoughtful for a moment, but quickly changed his mind when Sam headed for the portal, her left foot inside the inactive portal. He moved quickly to join her and took her hand as they both gulped. Were they sure that this was safe? "Let's do it." Taking their first steps together they both glanced around them in awe. Though it was inactive the inside was breathtaking. Suddenly Danny tripped, Sam reaching for him as she fell toward the left side of the portal. With a gasp she felt her hand land on what felt like a button as electricity filled the large chamber along with two screams of pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tucker and Valerie walked hand in hand as they headed for the park to hang out when they saw the light from the portal fill the evening skies.

"That looked like it came from Danny's house," the dark skinned male said as he ran toward his friend's house, Valerie following closely behind. When the pair finally stopped in front of the house in question they found no lights on and an eerie quiet around the large monstrosity of a house. The Fenton Works sign was even dead.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home," Valerie stated as she followed him up the stairs. Tucker paid no heed as he reached for the door handle and turned. The handle turned and the door creaked open. "Tucker? Should we go in there?" Tucker looked over at his girlfriend who looked mildly concerned.

"They are my friends. I have to go in there, but if you want you can wait." Tucker hoped that she would come into the dark home with him and was relieved when she took his hand. The pair headed into the home. "Danny!?" the techno-geek called out. There was no response to his first call, but when he called again he was answered by a groan. Valerie headed for the stairs that would take them down to the lab.

"Where does this go?" the girl inquired. Tucker shook his head.

"His parents are ghost hunters. That could be where the lab is. Sam told me that they have one in the house, but she never told me where. Danny doesn't invite me over unless he is sure that his parents are gone."

"Why?" his girlfriend inquired as they made their way down the stairs.

"His parents are a bit obsessed with ghosts," was the response to her question. "Danny?" That's when they saw Sam on her knees bent over a passed out Danny. When she saw them she started crying at the same time that Valerie passed out into Tuckers arms.

"Help me," she whimpered as she looked down at Danny, her tears hitting his face just as his eyes opened. As his vision cleared he could see Sam crying above him, but there was something wrong.

"Sam?" he questioned as he reached up to touch her face. Tucker laid Valerie on the floor, his concern torn as he knew she was just passed out, as he watched his friends, a question in his mind.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam queried as she touched his hand on her face in question. Danny nodded as his hand touched her hair. Her white hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Because your hair is white and -" he was cut off as she reached up to touch her pixie hairstyle as if she could feel the color change before she reached out and touched his hair.

"Yours is too." The pair got up with some difficulty before heading for a mirror that hung over a decontamination sink. Both gasped as they touched their hair before closing their eyes. When they opened them Danny looked at Sam's now neon violet eyes while his own were a neon lime green. "Our eyes," the dark haired Goth stated as she touched her eyes reflecting back at her through the mirror.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as he held his girlfriend who was now waking up. Both looked at each other and then at the portal that now glowed with green energy that swirled. Tucker followed their gaze just in time to watch two rather large green octopus looking creatures float into the room. Their red eyes fell on all four pre-teens. Growling, their mouths opening up to reveal sharp teeth. This was not good!

"Is that a ghost?" a now wide awake Valerie inquired drawing all their attention to her, including the ghosts in question. With a howl the ghosts attacked the couple forcing Danny to run forward, Sam close on his heels. They each grabbed one of their friends and ran up the stairs. With a slam the door was closed on the ghosts down in the lab.

"That is so not good," Danny muttered as he turned to the rest of the group just in time to see Sam disappear through the lab door with a squeak. Reaching out for her he too was pulled through the door. They both tumbled down the stairs and landed with a thump in front of the rampaging ghosts. Danny pulled Sam back just as the ghost on the right shot a red beam from it's eyes. The ground was left singed and smoking. "Really not good." Sam turned to him and he looked back at her.

"We need to stop this before your parents get home," she whispered. Danny nodded. She was right. They were ghosts now too so they should be able to defeat ghosts.

"All we need to do is get them back into the portal," the now white haired boy said. Sam nodded. "If I grab that one and you take the right then we should be able to get them in there. They look pretty weak." Again she nodded as she took off toward the right. The one on the left was taken to the ground as Danny rushed at it. With a very big squish Danny landed on it, his breath knocked out as Sam grabbed a hold of the ectopuss' tenticles before she began to swing it. It was quite comical. Within minutes her speed had progressed too fast as the creature in her hands screamed in pain, the smell of burnt ectoplasm filling the room as Danny shoved the large green ghosts into the portal as the other slipped out of Sam's gloved fingers before disappearing into the portal after it's buddy. Danny slammed his hand down on the button marked CLOSE before he turned to her.

"Wow! We did it!" Sam yelled as the door above them creaked open. She looked at him in panic.

"It's just Tucker and Valerie," he said just seconds before they heard Jazz's voice. Sam glared at him. What would they do? Danny looked around frantically as he grabbed Sam's hand. The ghost girl yanked him toward a dark corner of the lab just as Danny's red headed sister stepped into the room. She looked around the room before turning to Tucker who now stepped into the room with Valerie.

"I could have sworn that I heard voices down here," Jazz stated. Danny looked at Sam. This was not good and she knew it. It was bad enough if Jazz caught them, but she was sure to tell their parents and then they would... God he didn't know what they would do! They hunted ghosts for fun! Sam could feel him tensing up next to her as she watched his sister look around. Tucker and Valerie tried to look inconspicuous as they too glanced around the room.

"Danny, we need to calm down," Sam whispered. "We can get through this. I mean seriously, we can't be full ghosts." Danny nodded. "There are no bodies on the ground so we must only be part ghosts. It would only make sense that we can go back to our human side." In the background Jazz was beginning to look around the lab. Sam grabbed his other hand and closed her eyes as she began to concentrate. Danny followed suit.

"Oh my god," Jazz gasped as she saw the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had his lips pressed to Sam's as his arms held her tightly to his slender form. Sam's eyes were wide in shock, her amethyst eyes darkened with emotion as a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. When Danny pulled back he glared at his sister.

"Can't a guy get some privacy?" he questioned, his ice blue eyes flashing dangerously at his sister. Sam still sat there in shock. Jazz turned around, her face turning beet red as she muttered "sorry." As soon as she was gone Tucker's laughter burst out followed by Valerie's own.

"Seriously?" they asked the couple together. Danny was confused until he looked over at his friend to find her looking rather dazed and confused.

"Sam?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her. When she finally blinked she looked around confused.

"What happened?" Had she really just asked that question? "I was just sitting there with my eyes closed when I felt something wet and soft land on my lips. I could have sworn that I was being kissed," the small girl stated as she looked around. "There is no one in this room that would do that though." Danny smacked his head with his hand that he had just been waving in front of her face. Was she serious?

"Sam," he hissed. The girl in question smirked at him. He realized that she was trying to play it off so that he wouldn't be embarrassed about what had just happened. "Okay, fine." They turned to the other pair and Sam gave Tucker the look that made the laughter die. Valerie looked over at her boyfriend and then at the Goth girl before stopping. Seems that Sam could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

"We need to figure out how we change so that we can control this," Sam stated. "Seems that when we are calm that we have more control over changing back so maybe we do the same thing to change to a ghost." The others in the room nodded their agreement of her assessment. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Going ghost." A flash of light appeared at her middle and then turned to rings before separating. The two rings went two directions as they changed her back into her black and white hazmat attire. Opening her now neon violet eyes she looked down. "Wow that was actually pretty easy." Danny followed suit and within seconds was dressed in similar fashion. Both looked at each other.

"You're right about the logo," he stated. "Would have sucked had it still been on us." Tucker and Valerie watched the pair as they discussed the recent events.

"Ummm…" Valerie began as she tugged on Tucker's hand. "We need to get home. My father gets worried if I stay out too late." Tucker opened his mouth to counteract what she had just said only to have her shoot him a glare.

"Uh, yeah. I still have homework that I need to do." The pair of half ghosts glanced over at their friends in confusion.

"Um, okay," Danny said. "We'll see you tomorrow." The couple nodded before leaving the lab to the other pair. "That was weird." Sam shook her head. No, she had a feeling that the couple was feeling a little left out. Danny could be so clueless sometimes. With that last thought Sam turned to him and willing herself to change became Sam again.

"We need to figure out names for our alter egos," the dark haired female stated. "That can wait until tomorrow as I also need to get home." Without waiting for him to respond she headed out with a wave. Danny was left there in his alter ego, the air still now and quiet. He scratched his head. This had turned into a rather strange day. Sighing he followed Sam's example and changed back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were not very eventful. It seemed that the kiss was forgotten as the two spent their time learning their powers. Danny found that they had the same powers, which both were glad because it would suck learning their powers if one had a different one.

"Intangible," Tucker called out as the pair did as they were told. "Good."

"Invisibility," Valerie said as she sat cuddled up in her boyfriend's lap as the couple helped their now half ghost friends practice their powers. Over the last few days they had seen multiple ghost attacks, more so then the town had seen in it's history. Sam and Danny blamed the Ghost Portal, but Tucker stated that the thing was shut so how were these ghost escaping.

"My dad obviously doesn't lock it," Danny stated as he walked over to them, Sam behind him as they both came visible nearly scaring Valerie. She was having a hard time getting used to the pair in their new powers. She often wondered if they were truly okay. They didn't know for sure what had happened to the pair, but Tucker assured her that he was keeping tabs on them so in case something did happen they would know when and what happened. It reassured her for the most part, but she was still worried. The pair had taken her into the group without much questions, well Danny had. Sam seemed very cautious and had grilled the pair. Valerie still didn't think that Sam liked her and although Tucker said differently she still felt that way. "He forgets to put important details to all his inventions." Sam chuckled.

"Like a handle on the inside of the weapons vault after he changed the password," she said as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Like that. Sam and I were just four or something. He had just invented the thing for all his ghost weaponry and like most kids we were very mobile..."

"And curious. Don't forget curious."

"Anyway we followed him in there and he didn't notice us as he exited after putting one of his newest toys up. Locked us in there for like three hours before my mom came home from shopping and picking up Jazz from school. She was pissed since he forgot his own password. My mom was frantic and Sam's mom, well..." he faded off looking at his friend.

"She was upset, but my father was the one that really over-reacted. He made such threats that my mom had to separate Jack and my father physically. My father is a real piece of work," the pre-teen stated. "I always thought that if our moms weren't such close friends that after that incident we wouldn't get to see each other again." Now the air was think with sadness as the pair thought about that.

"Well, let's get back to the training," Tucker stated. "Jazz will be away for like another hour or two so we need to get as much as we can in."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a good thing that they had worked so hard on that training because the next day was the biggest test of their powers. Several weeks back Sam had made a rather interesting request of the school and it came into effect that very day.

"Ultra-Recyclable Vegetarian Day?" Tucker gasped out as his whole body slacked. "Seriously Sam?" he asked as he turned his teal eyes on the girl that everyone was now glaring at. The girl in question shrugged.

"The school saw it as good and that's all that counts," said the Goth as she made her way over to the trays filled with what appeared to be mud shaped like toast with grass growing on it. She happily grabbed a plate and headed for what she considered her regular seat with what could have been the whole student body glaring at her. As she was sitting...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Maddie!" Jack Fenton yelled as he poked his head upstairs. "Where is that screw thing-a-ma-jigger!?" Maddie stuck her head down into the hall just as the Ghost Portal opened and a female ghost flew into the room, her demeanor confused.

"The menu?" the female inquired as she looked around her before turning intangible and disappearing into the ceiling.

"The toolbox!" Jack shivered as he turned from her to poke around in the toolbox at his feet.

"Thanks!" he called as he held up the tool he had been looking for. "Wow, did it just get colder in here?" he inquired to the empty room as the door to the portal slid shut.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't order this!" a blond cheerleader complained as she looked down at her food. "If I wanted mud then I would go to a fucking spa." The lunch lady shrugged and turning to the next kid in line served another plate of the grass/mud meal. Everyone had a complaint, but no one was as mad as Tucker.

"Fucking hell," the dark skinned male complained as he sat across from Sam and Danny. "Did you really have to take away the meat?"

"It's only for a day," Danny stated as he looked down at the "food" on his tray. He wasn't any happier then anyone in the lunchroom, but he wasn't about to torment the Goth for it. "You only have to eat it today and if you don't want it then don't eat it." Valerie agreed as she poked at the lawn on her tray.

"I hate you," Tucker hissed at Sam. "You and your hypocritical ways!"

"FENTON!" a male voice yelled as a familiar jock showed up at the end of their table. "What the fuck are you trying to do? I don't look like a damn goat!" He tossed his food on their table with a clatter.

"Really," Paulina whined as she stood next to him. "What will your girlfriend think of next?" Sam growled.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Sam exclaimed.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled at the same time. Both looked at each other as the jock and cheerleader scowled.

"Doesn't matter," was Dash's response as he grabbed his plate back up. "You will pay for it!" The blond was prepared to throw it in their face when at the last minute Sam reached up and shoved it back. Paulina gasped as the plate hit Dash in the face while most of the meal landed on the front of her low cut top.

"Oh!" the Hispanic girl gasped as she felt some of it slide down her shirt. She slapped at it like it was an unwanted bug. It only made it worse as it was now causing her shirt to stick to her brown skin. "You stupid little b-" she was cut off when more food found it's way on her person, but this one was right in her mouth as Sam removed her hand from the other girl's face.

"Sounded like you needed something a little cleaner in your mouth!" the Goth said loudly as Danny chuckled at the pair of preps either wiping mud off their faces or in Paulina's case out of her mouth. He knew what Sam had done was wrong, but it was still some funny shit. Suddenly both Danny and Sam stopped as a wisp of blue mist escaped both their mouths.

"Ghosts," all four members of their team hissed. They needed to get away from the two preps that looked like they were about to put them into the very earth they were eating.

"Food fight!" Tucker and Valerie yelled at the same time as they took the mud on their plate before hawking it at classmates at anther table. As another cry went out Dash was pelted with mud from behind. He turned to bitch them out just as someone else dumped milk on Paulina's head causing the girl to whirl around, her teal eyes searching for the culprit. As soon as their backs were turned the foursome headed for the kitchen, the air growing colder as they drew nearer. When they opened the door there was no one in the small cooking area so they entered and shut the door behind them. As soon as they did this large green lady appeared, her face that of an grandmother. Her white hair matched the white apron that she wore over a pale pink dress while a matching pink hairnet covered a good portion of her short hair. Looking at them with her sad red eye she floated over to them.

"Hello," the ghost whispered. Valerie waved slowly as they all looked at the older ghost. "I was wondering where I can find some food that matches the menu for today. It was supposed to be meatloaf, but all I see is..." she faded off as she held up the grassy mud meal. Tucker pointed at Sam.

"She did it!"

"TUCKER!" the other three yelled as the techno-geek looked at them in confusion.

"But she did it." His girlfriend punched him as she eyed the ghost still standing before them.

"But you never rat them out!" she hissed. They turned to the lunch lady as a power began to glow around her form just seconds before it erupted knocking over pots and pans while the ghost lady grew bigger, her red eyes glowing angrily.

"THE MENU DOESN'T CHANGE!" she growled as she knocked the three pre-teens away with one hand while she grabbed Sam with the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam wanted to scream, but she was terrified as she looked into the woman's flashing red eyes. This woman was crazy!

"Yes it does!" the Goth screamed before she realized what she had done. "Oh shit!" The ghost holding her screamed louder as she turned intangible and left the building with Sam still in her hand. "Mother fucker!" Danny followed suit after he turned into his alter ego.

"Sam!" he screamed as he trailed behind the older ghost. The lunch lady stopped mid-air and turned to him, her eyes still glowing red. Danny took this time to throw his hand forward, palm up, before throwing a green ectoplasm ball at the ghost holding his partner. "Let her go!" With a scream the lunch lady knocked the blast away, but not before it burned her flesh, the smell strong and disgusting. Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust before turning intangible and escaping the other ghost's grasp. Now both ghosts hovered before her.

"You little brats! Who are you to change the menu when it has been the SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" the earth shook with those last words from the ghost who was now gathering what looked like different meat products that seemed to come out of nowhere. It swirled around her like the rings of Saturn before becoming her body. "Time for you to perish!"

"The only thing here that is past it's expiration date is you!" the two halflings yelled in unison as they powered up, the burn from the charging coursing through their veins. A green ball of energy appeared in their gloved palms as they screamed. The lunch lady had no time to react as the beams of green energy combined before hitting the lunch ghost. The meat surrounding her began to hiss with the heat from the blast. A delicious smell filled the air as the pair continued to hit the meat surrounding the ghost. It took a long time, or so it seemed, to blow the meat off the ghost, but when it finally cleared the lunch lady hovered there. While on the other side of the school...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't see the ghost!" Jack Fenton growled as he and his wife jumped out of the Fenton RV to scope out the area. In his hands he had some ghost guns and strapped to his hip were several more different inventions. There was one in particular that resembled a coffee thermos. Jazz walked up to her parents, her cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment as she looked around.

"Mom!" she hissed at the parent with red hair. "What are you and dad doing here? This is our school!" Maddie turned to look at her daughter.

"Why dear, we're here to destroy the ghost." Jazz growled. She had dealt with this a good deal of her life and she didn't like having to deal with it at her school.

"There is no ghost!" the red headed teen complained. Jack shook his head as Maddie began to walk toward the school. "No!" she cried as her father pulled out the thermos and held it into the air.

"There is a ghost and I'm going to catch it in this!" Jazz smacked herself in the forehead. Oh, no! She grabbed for the invention, but her father held it up too high. "This is the newest Fenton invention!" he gloated loudly causing several kids in the area to look at them. Jazz's face grew redder as she tried to get the invention. "The Fenton Thermos!" He opened it and when nothing happened he frowned. Another invention that didn't work! What a surprise. Jazz took that opportunity to snatch the invention before throwing it behind her where it landed on a drain and rolled toward the back of the school where two teens were fighting...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do we do now?" Sam inquired. "That took a lot of our energy." Danny didn't know, but then he saw a glimmer on the edge of the drains heading for them.

"Distract her!" he commanded as he headed for the item. Sam almost told him off when the lunch lady began to pull meat toward her.

"Damn it!" Sam groaned as she raced to stop the meat monster from appearing. She circled the large monster shooting small green beams at it's surface as her energy began to run out. After all, she was only a new ghost so she had a short supply of energy and then just like that her body began to feel heavy as she de-transformed mid-flight. With a scream she fell to the ground hard where Tucker and Valerie tried to get to her.

"You will die!" the large ghost monster growled as it made a large mallet out of the meat on it's right arm before aiming for the drained pre-teen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I hope this works," Danny whispered as he powered up. The thermos began to glow slightly as the half ghost held the container out and toward the immense hulk of meat. "Time to seal you away!" Danny cried out as a beam hit the monster square in the back, the half cooked meats separating from her form. With a cry the ghost tried to reach out for Sam, but the blue light pulled on her as it dragged her into the Fenton Thermos. Click. The lid was on the cylindrical container and Danny was helping Sam stand up.

"Thank god that your parents make such stupid inventions," the Goth stated. Danny nodded. That was sure a coincidence. As the foursome looked around the courtyard to make sure no one had seen them they noticed some commotion in the front.

"There is no ghost!" a familiar voice screamed in annoyance. That's when Jack and Maddie came around the corner of the school with a very ticked off Jazz following them. She was ranting at her parents as they drew closer to the foursome. Danny looked down at the thermos he was holding and just in time shoved it behind his back where Tucker grabbed it. The dark skinned male tucked it into his backpack just as Jack, a tracking device held in his hands, stopped before the group.

-There are two ghosts in front of you-, the machine droned out in a computerized female voice. -You have to be blind not to notice the ghosts in front of you.- Maddie grabbed the machine from her husband with a scowl as she looked at the offspring before her.

"Hm. Must still have bugs," she said as she headed away from the group with a very annoyed Jack following close behind.

"Or the kids-" He was cut off as Maddie held up her hand, her eyes never leaving the equipment in her hands.

"Jack, the kids are not ghosts." The pair headed off again toward the Fenton RV as Jazz sighed and followed them to make sure that they left the grounds.

"That was close," Valerie said as the group heaved a sigh in harmony.

"I have the perfect names for you!" Tucker said all of a sudden. The group looked at him in shock. After the day they had been having their friend was only thinking of a name for them?!

"No," Sam said. "I have a name," she said as she pulled out a rather large sticker. It was D made to look like a P was held in the middle. Sam smiled as she handed it to Danny. "Danny Phantom." Tucker groaned. He didn't like that she got to pick the name!

"What about you?" the teal eyed girl inquired. Sam looked thoughtful.

"Sam Phantom," was her response to which Danny shook his head. "What?"

"Sammy Phantom." The girl smiled. That had been his name for her as a child and although she never let anyone use it she would allow him to call her that.

"Okay."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Phantom Team practiced more frequently over the next week as well as did their homework and chores. Tucker and Valerie became less active in the group as Sam and Danny took to training by themselves. It was the end of the school year after all and they needed to study. The other reason was that Tucker was growing more aggravated helping the ghost teens fight ghosts. He was growing angrier by the day so Valerie insisted that they take some time for themselves since she was sure the pair of half ghosts could handle all the little ghosts that followed the Lunch Lady.

"I am the Box Ghost!" a voice wailed to a sleeping Danny. "Fear me!" he yelled. The Box Ghost was one of the more annoying ghosts that the pair encountered and somehow he always managed to get out of the Ghost Portal. Danny paid him no heed as he curled up tighter in his bed. The blue tinged ghost hated to be ignored so using his powers he levitated the box of inventions out of the lab and threw them on the sleeping teen.

"What the fuck!?" the dark haired male screamed as he sat up. "I don't have time for this!" he growled as he transformed, his hand reaching out for the thermos that he kept under his pillow. The Box Ghost had figured that Danny was the ghost boy and continued to torment him every chance he got. This time though was not a good time as the ghost child had a very important test that would judge whether he passed elementary school. "I won't put you back!" the ghost male yelled as he opened the lid to the container allowing the white-blue light to hit the annoying ghost. With a sigh of relief the half ghost shoved the now closed container under his pillow and closed his eyes just as the clock flickered and the time became seven o'clock.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down the street a dark haired female tossed in her sleep, a groan escaping her lips.

*Sam looked around the dark space as a chill filled the air, her ghost sense breaking out from between her lips. A sound alerted her to the fact that she was not alone.

"Sammmmmm…." it whispered. "Sam. I am coming." Sam looked toward her right and to her left as the voice echoed around her. "I will come for you and I will have you bled out at my feet." Sam shuddered as she screamed out to the unknown.

"No! Leave me alone." Laughter echoed around her now.

"You will have no choice. I will have you or the one that fills your heart with pleasure will die in your place. There is only one choice for you. You know what it is."*

With a gasp Sam sat up, sweat dripping down from her dark locks as she looked around her in confusion.

"What the fuck?" she whispered to the empty room as she glanced over at her clock. Seven-thirty. Time to get up. Not that she wanted to go back to sleep with that dream still on her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Heading down the street, her black locks waving behind her Sam didn't notice the company she had until he grabbed her around the waist. Turning around to smack the offending person she found herself staring into familiar ice blue eyes.

"Danny!" she hissed as she punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" he said as he pretended to be hurt. "What was that for?" Sam rolled her eyes as she resumed her walk to school. "Why didn't you just turn ghost and fly to school?" Sam shrugged.

"Didn't think about it really. Why didn't you?" Her half ghost partner smiled. "Oh." He had been when he had noticed her. He had tried to call out to her, but she had failed to hear him every time. When he had landed behind her, his ghost sense kicking in at the same time as hers did he knew that something was wrong.

"What's up? You seem really distant," the dark haired male stated as he walked beside her, Casper Elementary coming into view. Sam shook her head.

"Didn't sleep very well," was her simple response and Danny felt that she wasn't telling him everything so he stopped. Sam realized that he was not by her side almost instantly. "What?"

"You usually tell me everything," he said as he moved to stand before her. She just stood there, her amethyst eyes drilling into his as he tried to read her. He had gotten good at that over the years and as he looked into her amethyst depths he could see an emotion he had never really seen on the Goth's face. "Are you afraid?" he inquired in shock. Sam was shocked! He knew her too well!

"I just had a really bad dream and it kinda freaked me out," she said as she sighed. "Can we just get to school. I don't need this this morning. We have a big test and then school is over. The bad dream was probably just a manifestation of my stress over this." She walked away from him.

It's easier to run

"Sam!" he called as he ran to catch up. He knew that her parents were big on good grades so maybe she was right and all the stress from them was causing her sleeping problems. "Sorry." She smiled at him, her smile forced yet so like herself that grabbing her hand they headed into school. When they headed into the building Sam pulled her hand free.

"Can't have more rumors," she said as she walked away. "Wouldn't want Paulina thinking you're not free." With that she disappeared down the hall.

Replacing this pain with something numb

The rest of the day went by pretty slow for them. Tucker was a little less tense around them and Valerie was just glad that everything was becoming more normal for the foursome.

"So, are you still going to Space Camp?" Valerie inquired as they all sat down at their table for their last lunch in the elementary school cafeteria Danny nodded. "Tucker said that he's going to Computer Camp with me. I want to learn as much as I can so that when my dad hand's over the family business that I am prepared." They all turned to Sam as she sat down next to Danny, a salad on her tray.

It's so much easier to go

"What?" she inquired as she eyed them. What were they looking at her like that? Had Danny said something? She looked at the half ghost in question.

"What are you doing this summer?" Sam shrugged.

"No big plans. My parents are heading out of town, but I really don't want to go."

"You are only thirteen Sam," Tucker stated. "You can't stay at home alone." Sam smiled. Obviously he didn't know her parents all that well.

"When you are the only child, an heiress, then you can do almost anything." Sam usually didn't use the rich card, but she knew that he would shut up after that and she was right. "I'll find something to do." Silence reigned over their table as everyone thought about their summer.

Than face all this pain here all alone

Finally they were done! The tests over for the year and class ending in the next two seconds.

RING

The bell sounded harshly. It's final scream of the year as students made haste to leave their classrooms. Sam moved faster than anyone as she rushed to escape the confinement of the classroom, of the school. As she pushed people off of her, the swarm of students crushing together in the halls, she hit the concrete of the front steps. With a deep breath she started walking home. She wasn't going to wait for him since she needed to get to her room. It was coming. She could feel it. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was there in every breath that she took and every step she took. It was a darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something has been taken from deep inside of me

Danny looked around a few minutes later. She had left him. She had followed him since they were children learning their first words and walking those first steps. What was going on with her? He closed his eyes and tried to sense her. He had learned that he had this power just days ago and it seemed to only work with her. Was it because they had been changed at the same time? Was it always like this? He knew that when they had been children they had known when the other was hurt or happy. It had always seemed to be there. This feeling. Now, their ghost powers seemed to amplify that. He could feel it now. Confinement. Fear. What was going on here? With a quick sprint he headed for her house. He would have turned ghost, but there had been too many people around him so he had opted to run. Within minutes he found himself in front of her house, the rooms dark, her curtains closed. That was normal since Sam hated the mornings almost as much as he did. She always complained that she was a dark soul forced to live in house full of sunshine people. He had laughed at her, but he could tell that she was quite serious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see

Sam sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes closed as she tried to contain the panic welling up inside of her. This was bad, but she wasn't sure what was happening.

Oh, Samantha, you can't stop me. Sam looked around the room. It was broad daylight! It doesn't matter what time of day it is. I will find you. You will bleed out for me. The dark haired girl closed her eyes again. What was going on.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as Danny appeared in the room, his ghost form invisible, but Sam knew he was there. With a deep breath she tried to calm down. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," was his reply, his form becoming solid as he stood before her in his Phantom form. "You would tell me that you live here though." That seemed to bring a smile to her sad face.

"I just needed to get away from school after today. I have been..." she faded off. Should she tell him? He would help her!

He can't help you. You have one choice. Die or your most cherished one dies. I know what you will pick. Sam shuddered. He was here. He was watching them.

"I haven't been feeling so well today so I needed to rest," she said as she turned from him. "I just need to rest and I will feel so much better." Danny wasn't so sure what was going on, but he knew that she was lying to him and that wasn't like her. He wanted to call her on it, but as she laid down, her back still to him, he decided to give up on that. "Please," she whispered as she clenched her eyes so tight that the tears that threatened would not fall. "Please." It was almost as if Danny could hear those words.

"Um. I guess I will see you before I head out tomorrow for Space Camp." There was no response. "Bye Sam."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning as Danny readied his stuff for the trip down to Florida he wondered when she would show. Sam would show. He knew she would. Looking at his clock, the red numbers flashed as the changed to seven-thirty three. She would come.

"I can't believe she didn't come," Maddie said as she waved good-bye to her very upset son. "That's not like Sam at all." Jazz shrugged.

"She's almost a teen so we should expect such behavior." Maddie was unconvinced That was not Sam. She had always been so mature like Jazz had been at a young age. Her daughter hadn't gone through all the stages most girls went through. Her childhood had been short as the girl next to her matured quickly. The red headed mother hugged her daughter close.

"Hi," Pamela said as she waited for her husband to park the car. Maddie waved as she approached the passenger side of white Lincoln Town car. "Could you check on Sam every few days. She refuses to come with us and I don't want to force her." Maddie nodded.

"Our little daughter is becoming quite moody," Mr. Manson said with a scowl. "I have no time for that. Pamela, hurry it up. We can't be late." The red headed mother thanked her friend before rolling up her window just the car pulled away.

"I'll check on her, mom," Jazz said as she headed down the street to Sam's house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Jazz got to the other girl's house she found the door unlocked.

"And I thought my parents were bad," she muttered as she closed the door and headed up the stairs to check on Sam. When she entered the door she found Sam asleep in her bed, her small form still save for her breathing that moved her sides. "Ah, she must be tired from school today." Leaving the way she came she failed to notice the shadow that moved from the corner of the room, it's green form glowing as it waited. It needed the night darkness to survive. It could not come out into the light or it would die. Its eyes were closed so there was no real orbs to watch the sleeping girl, but it could see her still. Soon, his master would have the girl and her blood would turn the world red.

"Danny," the small girl whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8

That night found Sam sitting in her room, her amethyst eyes on the computer screen as she clicked away. She was so intent on the screen that when the air grew colder she failed to notice it, her ghost sense misting in the air.

"What the hell," she muttered as she clicked off another site, her search never seeming to bear results. "I need this info now," she growled at the computer just seconds before a rather nasty looking fellow appeared on the screen, his black hair shaped like horns, his face effeminate. "There you are!" she crowed in triumph as a green hand grasped her and yanked. Sam was pulled to the ground as the chair below her fell back with a loud 'thump'. "Get off me!" she screamed at the sightless green blob. It growled low as it became intangible before overshadowing her. "NO!" she screamed as pain filled her form, her mind telling her that someone was in her while her body started to fight. With a scream her body lit up with blue energy as she turned ghost and with another scream she forced the ghostly form of her invader out. The green ghost moaned as he fell to his knees. Sam's energy whipped around her as she powered up her ghost ray. "Fuck off!" she yelled as she released her energy, striking the intruder in the back as he was standing up. He let out a grunt as he was thrown through her window. The glass shattered on contact as he had no time to go intangible. Sam turned from the window and ran, her white boots thundering as she turned intangible to go through the walls and out into her back yard.

Sam looked behind her, her violet eyes taking in the area. She didn't plan on stopping until she was as far from her home as possible. THUMP. Sam fell back as her eyes flew in front of her. Before her were more of the ghosts like the one that had taken a trip through her window.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed as she powered up again, her body feeling the strain from her fear escalating the power behind her attacks. She fired again, her blast bigger this time as she managed to blow two away at a time, but unfortunately for her several more appeared. "Die!" Her blasts kept coming, but so did the ghosts. She needed Danny and unfortunately for her he was gone for the summer.

"Get away from her!" came a male voice. Sam shot another one as she looked behind her. There stood Jack Fenton with Maddie. What? Jack and Maddie began to blast the ghosts around her as she continued to blast with them. The only difference was that her own energy supply was dwindling from her lack of sleep the day prior. Sleep recharged her and the nightmare before had cut her off. "Girl!" the hulking form of her friend's father called. "Watch out!" The white haired Goth had no idea what he was talking about as her vision began to blur, her body de-transforming just as a ghost reached up from under the ground to take her down.

"Sam!" Maddie yelled as they watched the white haired girl become Sam. The red headed mother ran toward her son's best friend only to grab grass and dirt. Sam was gone. "Oh no," Maddie cried as she pulled off her hood and red goggles. She had just lost her best friend's daughter to ghosts. Just then Jazz arrived on the scene, her teal eyes taking in the ghosts that were now disappearing, their work done.

"Mom?" she questioned. They had all been eating dinner when the Ghost Alarm had gone off. Her parents had dashed off while Jazz had groaned and got up. She had headed for her room, but just as she had sat down at her computer she had heard a scream. Her mother! Thinking of nothing but finding out what was going on she had rushed out to find her parents. Here she was now looking at her mother who was sitting in the dirt, earth in her hand as she looked beaten. Her mother never looked beaten. "What happened?" she looked to her father with her inquiry. He looked just as dejected. This was not good.

"Sam's been taken by ghosts," Jack said as he helped his wife up. Both headed home as Jazz stood there in shock. Sam? What would a ghost want with a pre-teen female? Pulling out her phone she dialed the only person who came to mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam groaned as she awoke, her amethyst eyes opened to the darkness. Where was she? The last thing she remembered had been- Oh shit! Danny's parents had seen her de-transform! At that a voice entered the room, well; she hoped that she was in a room.

"So we finally meet," a voice said whispered. "You will be the perfect specimen." The dark haired female looked around as she tried to find the owner of the voice. "You will see me in time. I need you broken." At this the Goth growled.

"If my father can't break me then what makes you any different?" she yelled, her voice echoing. So she was in a room or a cavern. The ground was cold, but it wasn't wet and there were no sounds in the room besides her and the voice.

"Ah, what little you know child. Ghosts and humans can be broken. It just takes a while with a halfa," the voice said with a chuckle. "The best part as that no one knows where we are." That was probably true. Sam wasn't sure of where she was and if this was a ghost then they could be anywhere. "I will leave you and when I come back we will see." Then it was really quiet. She wasn't sure if he had really gone, but she couldn't hear anyone breathing besides herself. Just great. She wanted to go ghost, but she knew that her energy was gone and she could feel her body trying to sleep so she lay down. Not like anyone could get her. Just as she closed her eyes the room shook with a deafening boom. Sam sat up quickly. This was his plan? He was going to keep her awake?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened?" a male inquired as Jazz explained again what had happened. She now stood in the middle of Sam's room, her chair still on the ground and her bed unmade.

"I am standing in her room right now. The window is broken, but not from the outside. It seems that Sam either fell out or her intruder did, but mom and dad said that it was ghosts."

"Are they sure?" Jazz sighed.

"I saw them Danny with my own eyes. It seemed that they were only after Sam because as soon as she was taken mom said the ghosts started leaving. Danny, why would ghosts want Sam?" Danny said nothing. "Danny, mom also said something else that made no sense. She said that when they arrived on the scene as the ghosts were attacking that they had seen a girl with white hair similar to Sam's pixie cut." Still nothing. "She was blasting the ghosts back, but they saw no weapon so they assumed that she was a ghost, but then a light erupted from her waist and she was Sam."

"Damn!" the male cursed. "Shit! Jazz I can't talk about it right now, but I will be home soon." Click. Jazz stared at her phone as she closed it. Something wasn't right here, but what was it?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny rushed to Sam's aid, his ghost form helping him in that quest, but like Sam his form was not ready for long uses so he was only able to go for a day, but his anger and fear drove him faster then he had ever gone. What could have possibly happened? No ghost had ever attempted to take them, no, they only wanted to take them down. For the short time that they had been half ghosts most ghosts knew about them and hunted them. They had yet to come across any real threat, but the fact that Sam had been kidnapped was a very big wake up call. Why hadn't he stayed with her? Why hadn't they thought of this?

"Damn it! Sam I'm on my way," he promised as the winds whipped his white hair around. He just had to.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat there, her eyes shifting between wide to half shut. She had fallen asleep, well, almost fallen asleep when the whole room had begun to shake violently. She wasn't sure how long she had been in what had to be a room for that monster to be able to control it. Sighing she concentrated on staying awake, though she was finding it more and more difficult. She knew his plan. Without her energy she would be easier to control and without sleep she was not able to go ghost. No matter. She was sure that she would get out and that she was strong enough to make it through it no matter how long she was kept in here, but she did hate confinement. Her father had drilled that fear into her as she was growing up. The pre-teen shuddered. She remembered the closets he would lock her in when she didn't conform to what he wanted, but hadn't stopped her from expressing herself. She had overcome that until that one year when she had been bitten. Again she shuddered as she rubbed her upper arms. Spiders. She loved all life save for those things. She had been bitten in the darkness of the closet and that was when her real fear had begun. The fear of something in the darkness that could hurt you.

"Damn," she muttered. Shouldn't have thought those thoughts because now she was worried about what was in this darkness. "Please," she whispered as she looked up in the bleak darkness. "Help me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jazz looked at the computer that was still on, the screen saver activated now with pictures of Sam and Danny as babies to ones of them currently. As she leaned over to look at the pictures she managed to hit the desk knocking the mouse that stopped the screensaver. Before her was a website and on the screen was a young female with horn shaped hair. She began reading out loud.

"Peels Nocturne. Aged twenty in photo." A male? He looked like a girl! Jazz kept reading. "Know as just Nocturne, the young male was know for several things, but was most known for putting an entire city to sleep with helmets designed to feed of the energy of the person under it. He was called crazy and was convicted of over twenty deaths when the helmet drained all the life out of it's user or when one died from malnutrition..." Why had Sam been reading this? What did this have to do with? "Nocturne was killed when he was sleeping, the helmet found on his head as he dreamed. No one knows who put it on him, but all his inventions were destroyed save for one helmet that was put away in a vault for preservation and further testing."

"Jasmine?" Maddie called out as she entered the home.

"Up here, Mom!" Maddie entered the room minutes later, a frown on her face as she glanced around. "Seems that there wasn't much of a struggle," Jazz said as turned to face her mother.

"No, it seems that he caught her off guard while she was at the computer," her mother stated she glanced at the screen, her face showing her shock at the contents loaded from the internet. "What are you doing?" she inquired as she turned her purple gaze on her daughter who shook her head.

"Not me. Sam had this pulled up. I can't figure out why, but I am sure that Danny can."

"Why do you think that?"

"I called him with the information you gave me about Sam and the ghost girl. He was silent until that point and then he cursed. Seems that they have some sort of secret that needs to be brought to light after last night."

"Hmm..."

"Thanks for telling her when you don't have all the facts," Danny stated as he phased through the wall. Both females turned to face a very irate Danny Phantom. Maddie pulled out her gun and pointed it at the ghost before them. "Really mom? Can't tell by looking at my hair and face?" He de-transformed before them to the shock of both who now could tell that Sam was a ghost child.

"When? What happened?" Jazz and Maddie inquired at the same time. Danny shook his head.

"Later, I need to find Sam." Jazz showed him the computer and the person that she had been apparently investigating. "Nocturne? Never heard of such a guy, but if he was after Sam it had to be for a reason. You say that he was killed by his own invention?"

"Yeah and they destroyed all inventions save for one helmet."

"Sounds like I need to investigate that. Where is it?" Jazz turned back around and began scrolling down.

"Wisconsin."


	9. Chapter 9

Maddie frowned in thought. There was someone that they knew in Wisconsin.

"Maddie!" Jack called drawing everyone to the window where a very happy Jack Fenton was dancing. "Our College reunion is this weekend!" The red head in question sighed. She really didn't want to go. "They're holding it in Wisconsin!" Jazz looked at her mother and Danny looked at them, a smile creeping on each of their face. Wasn't this just great timing? Only problem was that they had two more days before they had to leave.

"You need to rest any way," Jazz stated. "Right?" Danny almost shook his head when Jazz continued, "How do you expect to help Sam if you're wiped out?" She was right and he knew it.

"I will rest for a little while," he conceded, "but I will be training too!" He walked away leaving Jazz and Maddie to look down at Jack.

"Alright," Maddie yelled down causing the male below them to jump for joy before running off to pack for his trip.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat against the wall as her body grew heavier with every second. At least she could sit down. How long had she been in here?

So how are you? Enjoying my newest toy?

Sam looked around, her motions like slow motion.

"Fuck off," she growled as her head swam and her vision blurred.

You've only been in here for four days and I can tell that you are ready to drop!

"No! I-I will not drop down to you!"

We'll see.

Sam waited for more, but no more words filled the empty silence of the darkness. Still tired from her lack of sleep she once again closed her eyes. This time the room didn't shake and she was allowed to lay down and rest, but that was not to be as the room began to heat up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later found the Fenton family on a road trip.

"How long?" Danny inquired about four hours in. Maddie glanced at the GPA as she calculated the time.

"Another few hours." Danny groaned as he closed his eyes. Could he feel her? Was she close by? He had tried at home, but had felt nothing and even now it didn't work. The half ghost let out a frustrated growl as he allowed some energy to escape. "While we drive we want to all know what is going on," his mother stated. Danny almost blew her off, but the look she threw at him shut his mouth. He was still a kid and she was his mother.

"Okay," he relented before telling them of the faithful day that the pair had turned half ghost. The car was silent except for his voice. It seemed like the story went on forever, but it was truly only ten minutes as Danny shortened it, leaving out several details. He didn't think that they needed to know everything. Fact was that he would never had told them, but Sam had let the cat out of the bag and he needed his family's help to get her back. No one said a word after he was done. What could be said? This was a very powerful story and all of them needed time to absorb it.

"Why?" was the question that erupted from Jazz. Danny shrugged. "Why would you take such a chance?" Again the pre-teen shrugged.

"You must not have grown up with us," was his smart-ass comment.

"Daniel!" his mother gasped out in shock. Danny had never been one to talk rudely to his family, but he was at his wits end. This had been a life changing event and how do you describe the feelings behind it? How do describe why you do the things you do? He could have said 'no' to Sam that day, but he didn't. Maybe it was Fate. He believed in that and so did Sam. She had always said that you couldn't escape Fate no matter what you did and what road you took.

"I really don't care to talk about it." No doubt about it he was turning rather moody. Just like a teen!

"Okay, but it is better to let i-" He threw a glare her way and she stopped mid speech. "Never mind." Danny looked out the window just as they crossed over the state line.

"Did everyone lift up their feet?" Everyone shook their head at Jack's rather random question only to find that the car they were in stop and fly in reverse. "Maddie!" he scolded. "You know that it is bad luck if you don't lift your feet up when you pass a state line!" The red head shook her head on a sigh. Jack was so superstitious. The man was so bad that sometimes Maddie found herself super embarrassed but she loved her husband no matter what crazy things he did. As soon as they were back over the state line he waited until everyone had their feet up before he re-drove over the state line. Danny sighed as he hit his head against the window of the Fenton RV while Jazz slapped her face. Maddie just smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So hot," Sam wheezed as she wiped the sweet off her head for the hundredth time in the last few minutes. Was he trying to break her or kill her?

I can't kill you if you're half dead already. I know what I am doing. You will break as your memories fade. Do you even remember who you are and who gave you life?

Sam looked up as she whispered, "I am Sammy Phantom." That was all she could say as what he said was true. She couldn't remember who gave her life.

Are you sure that's who you are? How old are you? What are you?

Hell, she was pretty sure that she was a ghost so why was the heat bothering her? Where was she? Shaking her dark head, her pixie locks damp from sweat. "What are you?" she threw back. Sure, she couldn't remember much, but she had a feeling that this thing was holding her against her will. "You can suck a left nut!"

Is that the way you talk to your master?

"Master? No one is my master," the girl yelled as her ghostly eyes flashed in the darkness. Being tired and overly hot did nothing as her anger began to give her strength. "I may not know who birthed me but I am no one's slave! Sammy Phantom answers to no one!" Her power began come off her shaking form in gentle waves.

You are wrong about that.

The box began to shake even more violently then it had before and the heat went up. Sam was shaken like a martini, her form jumping and sliding. Could it get any worse?


	10. Chapter 10

Danny frowned at the male standing before him and his family. The male reeked of slime and not the kind that was used in the Nickelodeon games.

"Jack, Maddie," the male smiled as he greeted Danny's parents. "Ah, you must be Daniel and Jasmine," he said as he grabbed Jazz's hands and tried to shake Danny's. When Danny failed to reciprocate the action the white haired male frowned. When he turned to Jack and Maddie his expression was back to all smiles. "Haven't seen you in forever."

"Vladie!" Jack gushed as he attempted to follow the male now ushering Maddie and Jazz into the house. Slam. The door was slammed on Jack's stunned face while Danny stood outside next to his father. Oh, yeah, Danny definitely didn't like that male. The white haired male smiled at Maddie as he continued to compliment her while Jazz just gagged watching the exchange. "Hey Vlad!?" Danny just shook his head and walking over to the large wooden door. He shoved it open knocking down some pictures beside the door as the walls vibrated.

"Danny?!" Maddie said as she turned her purple eyes on her only son while Jazz looked rather pleased. "What was that about?" Danny smiled.

"I'm sorry mom. I seemed to have forgotten my own strength Still learning." And with that he walked away from the entrance allowing his father to enter the large area. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense kicked in as a blue mist once again left his mouth. "What the hell?" he muttered as he looked around. When he didn't see any ghosts he shrugged. Maybe there was one in the building, but just wasn't showing itself at that moment.

"Do you like it?" Vlad inquired as he stepped over to the still very pissed of pre-teen. "It belonged to the Dairy King. Some say he still haunts these very walls." Danny said nothing as he walked by all the Packers paraphernalia.

"If you're so rich then what's with all the tacky green and yellow?" Jazz inquired as she now looked around. "Shouldn't you have a nicer interior to match the outside of your mansion?"

"He's a packer fanatic," Danny said from his spot several feet away from the family, his ice blue eyes surveying the surroundings. There was something really wrong here, but for some reason Danny couldn't put his finger on it.

"Fanatic is such an ugly term, but yes I do so love the Packers. The colors are actually green and gold." Danny shrugged off the older male's hand on his dark hair. "I am so glad that you could all make it to the reunion. I will show you to your rooms for the night."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly," Maddie said as she held up her hands. "We have the family RV out there that we could sleep in." Everyone nodded, even Jazz who hated the family RV and the fact that they had to sleep on one big bed.

"I was hoping that Jack could take care of the Dairy King and all, but if that's ho-" Jack charged at the other male.

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Jack declared. "Of course we will stay!" Danny and Jazz glared at their father as Vlad smirked over at Maddie. Oh, how the man loved Maddie. He had always loved her and after what Jack had done to him he had never gotten to tell her his feelings like he had intended. Clenching his fist he held the feeling of wanting to destroy Jack at bay. He would be rid of him soon enough.

"Glad to hear that." He showed them through the house. It was like walking through a maze with all the hallways and doors, but finally he came to a wing of the house that had four rooms. "The ones on the left are for the children while the ones on the right are your room and the main bathroom. Enjoy." With that said the male of the house headed back down the dimly lit hallways.

"I so don't trust him," Jazz hissed. Danny nodded his agreement.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night a shadow crept down one of the many halls in the mansion. His shadowed eyes looked around him to make sure of anyone that was also creeping the halls in the late night. He headed for two large doors that he opened and as soon as he disappeared into the room shut the door with a soft 'thud.' Looking around once more he pulled on one of the golden footballs that graced the large fireplace that covered most of the wall before him. The other sides were covered with books with a desk on one side that had an open laptop. Smiling the slender shadow stepped back as the fireplace parted to reveal a tunnel dimly lit with flickering torches. As soon as he disappeared down the tunnel, his shadow growing shorter the fireplace closed.

"Plasmius," a voice hissed as the shadows in the large lab began to move. "She took a long time to break. Longer then you predicted."

"I don't care," the white haired male growled. "Did you do it?" Two red eyes glittered in the darkness.

"Of course, but I want to know why you want the ghost child? She's not even that strong." Vlad smiled, his smile making the large horned creature to shudder. He didn't like this male standing before him and as he thought about the girl sitting in the box he left her in he frowned.

"That is my business not yours," was his response. "Bring her here now." Nocturne nodded as he disappeared before returning two seconds later with a pale faced Sam. There were dark circles under her eyes and she could barely stand. Her once spiky black hair now stuck to her head that was slick with sweat. "Girl?" he inquired at her blank stare.

"Sammy," was her response.

"What?" he asked as he leaned down to her, his eyes drilling into the amethyst ones that glared back.

"My name is Sammy Phantom." Vlad glanced at Nocturne.

"I thought that she was broken." Nocturne shrugged, his starry night form shifting like a large robe. "Oh well as long as I have her I will finish the job."

"No need. She has forgotten all of her life save for that name. She clings to it no matter what I do to her and although I am sure you can do far worse you won't break her."

"Whatever. Leave us." The night ghost growled at the dismissal, but left none the less. Vlad turned to the girl. "Hello Sammy Phantom. You are my daughter." Her eyes still bore into his, anger tinting them. "Come, I will show you to your room." Sam stood there as a blue mist left her lips.

"You are a ghost," was her response.

"Yes, that is why you are a half ghost," he said causing the girl to look thoughtful. That did make sense to a point though she wasn't sure if it was true. Finally she nodded. Vlad smiled as he led her down the hall to where his wing of the mansion was. He stopped in front of the only door that was open where he stepped aside to let her enter. The Goth looked around the pink room and growled.

"I HATE PINK!" she thundered as she promptly turned on her father before her now neon violet rolled back into her head as she collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny walked through the room full of adults doing the POGO or something. He wasn't really into all that. He was here to find Sam and although he had seen little of Vlad he was sure that there was something to that male. Right now he just wanted to find the vault that held the helmet that had controlled so many people.

"Hey, Danny," Jazz whispered as she grasped his arm. "I looked into the helmet. It's still in the vault that it was housed in, but get this. There were some more items that were held there." She pulled him up to her room where a laptop lay open on her bed with images of Nocturne at his last age before he had died.

"Well, this looks like the site that Sam had been on," the half ghost stated as he scrolled down. "We already saw all this." His sister smiled as she clicked on an invisible button that was below the words. "What? How did you-"

"I am a genius, remember?" she watched as the next page loaded. This one was full of pictures of various inventions, but what she scrolled down to was a picture of a book. The front was a worn out grey, the edges torn. "That is his journal. This was found after his death."

"What about it?" Danny inquired as he looked to his sister. This didn't seem very important.

"Danny, he sold his soul to become a ghost. He talked about the ghosts that he commanded. They were the ones that took the energy and harvested it. They could only survive with him and his helmet. Not only that, but according to his journal he preyed on young people. Kids. Teens. Adults didn't react to his dreams like kids did. Their fears. Their dreams. Their loves... He killed more kids over his lifetime after abducting them from their homes."

"Oookay... Still lost."

"Sam has real fears like the rest of us, but she is still part ghost, right?" Danny nodded, still unsure of where his sister was going with this. "What could kill a human wouldn't kill a ghost, but after a while she could become numb to his ploys..."

"He was... told to get her," Danny whispered as it finally struck him. Nocturne couldn't benefit from Sam as she would grow older and stronger unlike a human whose energy had its limits. Sure, their ghost powers stemmed from getting sleep, but they could improve and make that same energy last for days or weeks. Humans couldn't do that. They would die off without the necessary things like food. "Who would want a half human ghost?"

"That's where I get a dead end. I don't know of any hybrids that are here except for you and Sam."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Goth awoke several hours later in a large queen sized bed, her arms and legs strapped to the edges.

"What the fuck?" the dark haired girl growled as she yanked on the glowing straps of metal.

"Welcome," a female voice stated as a shadow moved to her left. "Though you won't like it here nor will you feel very welcome." Sam's eyes widened as a slender girl with teal hair appeared from the shadows. "My name is Ember. I am a full ghost unlike you." Ember sat down next to her. What did this ghost want from her? Why was she here?

"Why?" Sam inquired.

"Vlad wants me to train you in the use of your powers. He says that you are weak and you must be stronger to follow in his footsteps." The Goth ghost frowned. She didn't want to follow the male who claimed to be her father. "You will not be released until then. I suggest that you just embrace your life." The teal haired girl stood up, her hair flaring softly above her head.

"No one commands me to do anything!" Sam growled. "I refuse to follow that ghost!" The room grew colder as Sam grew angrier. "He can stick his offer up his ass for all I care!" The dark haired girl began to thrash wildly as she fought to free herself from the bed. Ember backed up from the power coming off the girl whose body flashed white before she transformed into her Phantom form which unfortunately set off the bracelets holding her down. With as scream she was shocked, her form returning back to her alter ego. "NO!" the half ghost hollered in pain as the shocks continued through her small form.

"You might want to reconsider that," Ember warned. "Vlad doesn't care that you are his daughter. He will do you as much harm as he would a stranger." Sam growled as she attempted to transform again. The shocks shook her body as her power soared making the bed smoke from the fight between Sam and the contraptions holding her down. Ember didn't know what to say. This girl was fighting more than even a ghost had tried. She was stronger in her anger, but still the teal haired ghost could tell that Vlad would have a real fight taking this one down. Smirking Ember hoped that she was right. "I must go. I will wait for you to be ready."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later found Danny and Jazz no closer to the answer to their problem. There was no one that they could link to Sam's disappearance.

"Hello, kids," Vlad said as he entered the room. "What are you doing up here? Don't you want to join the party downstairs?" Danny glared back at the male as he sauntered closer to the pair. "Jazz, you do want to join your parents now don't you. I would hate for anything to happen..." he faded off as Danny now stood up, his ice blue eyes flashing green as a wisp of blue mist flew from his lips.

"Seems that you have a ghost in your house alright, but I severely doubt that is the Dairy King." Jazz looked at Danny in shock. Was he implying that Vlad was the ghost? Vlad smirked.

"You seem to know something that a human shouldn't know, but then again you are not human are you?"

"Jazz, you might want to leave," her young brother stated, but now Vlad shook his head.

"She won't be going anywhere. She now knows too much." With a snap of the older male's fingers found Jazz held still by a very small teal haired girl. "Ember, take her to a new room. I would hate for her to see her brother killed." The teal haired girl nodded before she disappeared out of the room. "Oh, Daniel, it seems that you have had a very terrible accident..." SLAM! Vlad looked behind him as two of the most unlikely people burst into the room.

"Vlad?" Jack inquired as he held out his Fenton Finder, the voice clearly stating that there were two ghosts in the room. "Danny?"

"Ah, Jackie, Maddie," he said as he forced the pair into the room as the door slammed shut behind them. "How I hate that you have to find out about this at such a time."

"They know," Danny stated with a bored expression. "My family knows that I am a ghost."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam struggled against the bonds that held her as the sounds from the room several spaces from her made her feel a need to free herself. There was a male there that needed her assistance. Screaming she managed to pull one of the bands off only to release more shock from the others still attached to her. As another shock dispatched she could smell and taste something metallic in her mouth as well as in her nose, but she paid the pain no heed as she fought to release the other three holding her down.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Really?" Vlad inquired in shock. "They know that you are one of three hybrids that they made?" Now it was Danny's turn to be shocked. Vlad knew about Sam? Was he the one that they were looking for?

"What are you talking about, Vlad?" Maddie inquired. He turned on her, his eyes flashing red as he transformed before them, two rings of grey light separating to reveal his ghost form.

"What the hell?" Jack and Maddie gasped out as now standing before them was a ghost. Vlad chuckled at their shock. He had hoped to reveal Danny's secret so that the trio would be so torn before taking over Jack, but now that Danny had revealed that his parents already knew what he was that put a little dent in his plans. Oh, well, he still had a surprise for them.

"Didn't you know that the day I got blasted with your damned invention that you made me a freak of nature in more than one way!" he growled. "No matter. I have no beef with any of you weaklings. I invited you over for other reasons."

"You have Sam!" Danny accused as he powered up, his form also changing to his ghost form. "Where is she?"

"Sam? I do not know of a Sam. I do have a daughter named Sammy though."

"You fucker!" Danny hissed as his parents held up their weapons. This was not going as any of them planned. Danny was hoping that Sam would be safe and sound now while his parents had just hoped to have a good time while helping Danny find Sam. "Let her go!" Just seconds after his outburst found the walls around them shaking while Ember appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Vlad hissed in frustration. Ember looked around the shaking room.

"Seems that your daughter has escaped and is on her way to give you some of her love." With that the teal haired idol was gone, her smirk warning the half ghost of his doom just seconds before the left wall crumbled around a very pissed off Sam. Her violet eyes flashed a warning as she took in the scene before her.

"Oh father," she said as her power surged around her. Vlad shivered at the iciness of her tone as well as the way she was looking at him. This did not bode well. "Ember tells me that I need training since I am weak. I told her to fuck off since I think that I am plenty strong." Danny smiled as he moved to help Sam. She turned on him, her eyes taking him in. "Who are you? You are a halfa too." He nodded even as a frown crossed his face. "Are you one of his children too?" Shake of his head. At his response she turned from him. "So are you ready?" she asked seconds before she charged as the shocked Vlad. With a crash she knocked Vlad into the wall causing the ceiling above the Fentons to crack further, several pieces falling on them as Danny went intangible. He grabbed his parents before going through the floor as a huge chunk of the ceiling fell where they had just been standing. He looked up as the floor rocked. He told them to run as he went back up. He had to help her! Jack and Maddie nodded just as Ember appeared with a very angry Jazz.

"Take her!" the idol stated as she disappeared again. "Go!" a voice screamed. The trio ran for the door as several of their former high school peers stampeded out of the shaking house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam dodged another hit as her she phased through a wall. Vlad had managed to get a few good hits in just as she had before the other halfa known to her as Danny came to her aid. He backed her up, his power similar to her own as they battled against the man that neither truly knew.

"Go that way!" the white haired male shouted as he dodged another attack from Vlad. She would have fought him on this, but for some reason her heart had a say in this and it was telling her to listen. This boy would not lead her wrong. Following his command she ran in the opposite direction of him. "Meet me in main room. I will lure him there. Do you think that you can freeze him?" Sam shook her head as his voice filled her mind.

"How did you?" she called out before he glared at her. He obviously couldn't talk at that point so she nodded as she headed for the main room. When she got there she looked around. She wasn't sure if she could use this ice power he was talking about.

"You can. You have a ghost sense so you can use ice," came his voice again. "Trust me." She closed her eyes as she felt the room begin to grow colder like it had in the room that she had been imprisoned in just moments before. She could do it, but would it be enough?


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad dodged another hit as he back handed Danny. The now white haired boy shrugged it off as he led the other male ghost toward the main room. They went through so many walls that it was hard to tell where they were and where they were going, but since Danny could sense his other half he knew that they were getting closer.

"You bastard child!" Vlad screamed as he send Danny flying, the walls around them in tact thanks to the fact that they were intangible, but it was a rather taxing trick when he was still learning his powers. Not as bad as before when it felt like he was on fire as he pushed past his limit. Flying through the wall Danny found himself in the middle of the main room with no sign of Sam.

"Sam!" he called out, his mind reaching for hers.

"I'm here and the name is Sammy!" the girl in question called back telepathically. "I have my power as strong as it can go! We need to hurry!" Danny smirked as Vlad entered the room, his eyes flashing red as his tattered clothing hung down his legs and arms exposing his Adriatic green skin. His hair was loosing its horn look while his teeth gleamed white with his green blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. Danny was in similar disrepair, but he was still fighting while Vlad, though stronger then the other half ghost, was starting to look a little worn. "I happen to be born in wedlock!" Danny yelled back. "Can you say the same?"

"You ignorant child! You don't even know what-" he was cut off as Danny delivered another roundhouse kick to the side of Vlad's head. "Shit!" was the word that came from the wall that Vlad had flown through, that same wall crumbling.

"You are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop," Danny stated as he flew away from the now really ticked off half ghost. There was some giggling from the other side of the room that only one male heard and that was not the male that needed to hear it.

"Crazed? I will show you crazed," Vlad huffed as the cold air finally hit his and Danny's heated skin. Vlad became invisible, but Danny anticipated that as he launched off in the direction of the cold breeze knocking the older ghost back with a growl.

"I don't think so." Another giggle as Sam enjoyed her show from her corner of the room. She held her position even as her body began to hurt. She had managed to grab some sleep, but she still hadn't eaten anything much less drank anything. Now she was feeling it as she now had a choice to make... Lose her invisibility or stop the freeze? There was only one answer and as she appeared Vlad smirked, his red eyes trained on the girl that was his prime goal. He could care less what she felt for him because he was going to use her for all that he needed! Powering up, the cold no longer bothering either ghost, as he hit Danny with a blast that started out green making the other male think that it was weak as Vlad shot another one that superseded the first one making the blast red with the power that the black haired halfling had hurled toward him. Without waiting to see if it hit the younger ghost Vlad made a dash toward a very worn out ghost girl. She dropped the freeze as she attempted to block the older ghost from hitting her, but she didn't move fast enough as Vlad knocked her back with a fist to her face. Sam was knocked back into a wall at the same time that Danny crashed into the same wall. Both fell through as Vlad took just seconds to grab Sam before phasing through the floor, his goal a portal that stood open.

"Danny!" the girl called as Vlad disappeared into the green substance that swirled at the entrance to the Ghost Zone. Danny came to as he heard her scream echoed in his mind, the sound of a very urgent beeping also filled his aching head just seconds before his father came running toward him.

"Dad?"

"No time!" his father yelled as he yanked his son up by the white belt that adorned his Phantom suit before dashing for the door, his father moving faster then the ghost boy had ever seen him. As soon as the pair crashed through the door there was a great feeling of heat as Danny heard what sounded like an explosion. As soon as he was free from his father's grasp he turned to see fire and smoke where Vlad's mansion had once been.

"Saaaaaammmmmmmm!" His voice echoed his misery as he watched the smoke darken the skies, his eyes flashing green. "Nnnnooooooo!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny searched the rubble for any bodies, but found none. Not even Vlad was in the pile that had once been his home, but that could only mean one thing!

"He had a portal," Danny stated flatly as his ice blue eyes glared at the former home that had housed his missing half. That was what she was. He could feel it now. She had completed him all these years and now that she was gone he could really feel it. Sam was not on this plane, but she might be in another that they might be able to go to. "Dad, I need to use the portal at home and now!" Jack Fenton didn't even hesitate as he gave his approval.

"We can use the Fenton Specter Speeder," his father stated. "Your mother and I will use it to help you in your search of Sam." Danny wanted to argue with his father, but he knew that the more people in on the search the better so he nodded. "We will call Tucker and Valerie," his father stated as he pulled out his phone, but this time the dark haired halfa shook his head.

"I don't want him in on this." That was all that needed to be said as Danny thought back to all the times that Tucker had almost gotten him or Sam killed and Danny did not want that kind of assistance. Him and Sam managed fine on their own with that. Just look at them now. Sam was brainwashed part way through while a crazed fruit loop of a male had her in his custody while Danny was almost killed in an explosion of only the God's knew.

"It seems that it was his portal that blew up," Maddie stated as she held out a new device that Danny had never seen. "It was just a replica of our current one which means that Vlad has been spying on us, but why?" That question would remain unanswered at this point as Danny headed for the RV.

"I don't care why he did it I just want her home safe," were the last words as he slammed the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several years later...

Danny glared at the Hispanic girl ogling him like a piece of fine meat.

"Fuck off, Paulina," he grunted as a now eighteen year old Danny turned from her as she pouted. He hated her. She had been the one that had treated them all like trash. Beside him was Tucker, a now engaged male to Valerie. Both were quite happy as they planned to be married at some point in the next year. After all today was the last year of high school and most teens were quite eager to leave the confinement of school days and homework Danny would have been happy had he not been for the fact that Sam was still missing. They had gone to the Ghost Zone so many times that Danny was sure that he could go in there blindfolded and still manage to tell you where everything was.

He didn't give up though even though his parents had given up and Sam's parents were tired of waiting for their daughter to come back. Pamela had been understanding, but Jeremy was not so happy. After the first year he had made them move, a restraining order put in place so that they couldn't come near them. He blamed them for Sam's disappearance. Jeremy had tried to sue them at one point, but the courts could find no fault on their behalf so the case was dropped much to the other male's dismay. Danny had felt so lost since her disappearance, but he could feel that she was alive and in that knowledge he felt better to a point.

Now he couldn't wait to leave his school with the thought that he would head beck into the Ghost Zone to find his missing half. Danny had tried dating only to find that they lacked a lot in the relationship and that he couldn't give them the commitment that they wanted. His fist girlfriend hadn't even held hands with him after three months of "dating". He had ended it. After that he had found a girl. She had been Goth with dark hair spiked up like a pixie, but Danny had grown tired of her for some reason that he hadn't been able to figure out at that moment. Now he knew. Sam had been his soul-mate and he needed her. Only she could make him whole. Looking over at the lovebirds his mood grew darker. He and Tucker had never been like they had before seeing as Tucker had befriended Sam first. Though Tucker, Valerie and he had still hung out on a regular basis he found that he didn't really want to hang out with them anymore. Maybe it was the whole third wheel or just the fact that Danny just didn't want to hang with him he wasn't sure, but after today he planned on just dropping the duo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In another part of the world a white haired girl pulled her hair back into a half ponytail with most of her hair hanging loose. Her hair fell past her waist and her violet eyes shimmered back at her. She was now eighteen and she felt free. This would be the day that she left the care of her father. She still didn't like calling him that since it felt so wrong, but she knew that if she failed to call him that that he would make the bracelets on her wrists drain her. What he didn't know was that over the years her power had become greater then the bracelets, but they still made her a little woozy.

"Sammy!" Vlad called as the teen in question rolled her eyes. Just great. She wondered what he wanted now. Lately her father had been acting strange. He hadn't really aged much in the years that she had been with him, but lately he had been acting a little lost. Maybe that wasn't the right word. He had begun touching her and at first she had pushed his hand away and he had complied, but in the last year he had begun touching her closer to parts that she didn't think any father should touch. Even if he wasn't really her father, and she was sure he wasn't, it still creeped her out. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that there was a guy waiting. He was her other half.

When the white haired teen appeared downstairs her father handed her the drink he had been giving her for the last year. The stuff was suspiciously sweet and thick. She hated the stuff, but he claimed that it would prepare her for her life. She wasn't sure what that was about, but she drank it and headed on. Today he waited for her to drink it before attacking. She wasn't sure what was going on but when the dark haired ghost jumped on her and began to attack her clothing she was sure that she needed to leave! Powering up she kicked him in his family jewels, the power behind the kick knocking said male into the ceiling and out like a light. With a groan of disgust Sam flew away, the power from her small form lighting up the green skies of the Ghost Zone as she flew to nowhere in particular, just somewhere to escape her father.

That was when she saw it, her power draining from all the hours she had been flying as well as the fact that as soon as Vlad had woken he hit the button on her bracelet and now she was trying to fly at full power while the silver bands made her woozy and weak. She grasped the edge of what appeared to be a man made door. Shoving it open she found herself in a large lab just seconds before her whole world went black, a boy with ebony hair the last person she saw. In his eyes was an emotion that she felt she had seen in those ice cold depths... Love.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny looked at her in shock as she passed out at his feet. He couldn't believe it! His sneakers squeaked on the metallic floor of his parent's lab as he knelt down to help the fallen teen up. He had just been ready to go on what he had thought would be a fruitless search when the woman he had been searching for appeared at his door. How ironic?

"Sam?" he questioned as he turned her over onto her back, his right arm under her limp form. He laid two fingers on her neck where he could feel a strong pulse alerting him to the fact that she was fine, just out cold. "Thank the gods," he murmured as he headed out of the large lab. His parents had headed out for a Ghost Convention this morning leaving Danny to his own devices for the evening. He wondered what he could do to help his fallen friend as he took her up the stairs and into his room. Looking down at her clothing he was not shocked that most of it was black with bits of purple and green. Those had been her colors in high school and black had been her color for as long as he had known her. She wore a form fitting black pair of low rise jeans while her purple top looked like it had been groped at exposing her black bra to his gaze. Growling he laid her in his bed before covering her form with his large black comforter. What had happened in the time that she had been missing from this world? She had obviously been in the Ghost Zone this whole time, but that irked him too. In the Fenton Specter Speeder was a device that could locate Real World items so why hadn't they been able to locate her as his parents had assured him the device could do? Looking down at her sleeping form he began to pace. What to do?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vlad cursed as he held his jewels while he flew through the Ghost Zone.

"Where could she have gone?" the dark haired ghost muttered questionably. This was not good! The Ghost Zone was a variety of worlds and his prey could have gone into any number of them. He had be so sure that keeping her in the Ghost Zone was a good idea that he never thought through the question of her escaping him. She had been a semi-good daughter. There had been questions, but over the years she had grown less rebellious, or so he had thought. This out of nowhere attack had been strange. He had been so sure that the control bracelets would keep her under his control since they messed with her powers, but after the first few years she had learned that with his upgrading the silver bands on a pretty frequent basis would prove her escape fruitless. So not the case now.

"Plasmius!" a male voice called. The ghost in question turned to find Skulker with a very pissed off Ember with him. Just great. His past tyranny was coming back to bite him in the ass. "Been looking for you," the metallic ghost hissed. Yeah, Ember had escaped and hooked up with the rather small, but smart ghost known as Skulker. Vlad had been hiding Sam out while he hid himself out. Most ghosts didn't like him for what he had done, but he had needed time for his plan to come to fruition Now there was no fruit to pick and it just seemed to be getting worse for him.

"I don't have time for this," the older ghost muttered as he powered up, a shield popping up around him, the green orb shimmering as he blasted away from the couple. "Where could she have gone?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl in question opened up her violet eyes as she looked around her. There were posters of space and some of half dressed females posing in front of cars and on boats. With a gag at the images she groaned and sat up, the sheets covering her falling. With a gasp at her appearance she pulled them back up. Sure, it was only her bra, but since she had no idea where she was she needed to stay covered up. Who was to say that the one that lived here wasn't as bad as the male who had claimed to be her father? She looked around to find more then just posters. On a desk to her right were several framed photos of a dark haired child with a little girl smiling next to him, her amethyst eyes looking up at the boy in wonderment. Getting up she dragged the black comforter with her, the sheets dragged down with it, but she paid it no heed as she reached up to touch the boy in the photo. He was the one that she had seen when she had exited the Ghost Zone. He also looked like the boy in her dreams, but that boy had white hair and glowing green eyes. Who was he?

"That was us when we were babes," a male voice said causing Sam to whirl around, her one hand still holding the fabric covering her exposed form while the other was thrown out with energy swirling around it. "I'm sure that you don't remember that though." The white haired girl still stood there with her hand poised, but as she looked into his eyes she could see that he was sad. Her hand lowering she looked back at the picture of the smiling children. That was her?

"Um...I...raided my sister's closet for some clothing since your clothing was little ripped," the teen said as he held out a black shirt with some writing on it. "Most of her clothing was rather girly, but I managed to find one that fit your clothing requirement." Looking at him she reached out to grab the small shirt. Holding it up a smirk broke out on her face as she touched the teal haired female on the shirt.

"Ember," the white haired halfa stated as she looked at him. The house was quiet as Sam continued to observe the tee-shirt.

"Sam," Danny started when the girl glared at him. "Sammy." The white haired girl nodded. "Why are you in your Phantom form?" Her violet eyes looked down. "Can't you de-transform?" Now she looked confused. "You are only a half ghost."

"Halfa," Sam corrected him. "Yes, but I don't know what you are talking about. I have always looked like this."

"Okay, let me show you." A blast of light erupted from his waist as two rings separated and washing over him he transformed into Danny Phantom to the shock of Sam. She was still silent when he finished.

"Y-You're the guy in my dreams!" she yelled in shock. Now it was Danny's turn to be shocked. What did she mean by that? A blush crept over his cheeks as she smiled like she had found some hidden treasure. "I thought I was just dreaming, but I kept seeing you in my dreams at night and I knew that I needed to find you!"

"Why?"

"You are the one that helped me when I was younger. I remembered you, but you were so much younger then and now you are..." she faded as she looked him up and down, a blush creeping over her pale cheeks. "Older." Danny was flattered, but at the same time he was confused. If she had been looking for him then why hadn't they seen each other at some time over the years. "I thought you were a ghost, but now I can see that you are a halfa like me so that explains why I couldn't track you in the Ghost Zone." This was just getting weirder by the moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why do you need my help? You look like you managed to escape," Danny stated.

"Not really," Sam said as she held up the hand holding the shirt he had given her. On the wrist was one of the silver bands, the bracelet calm at the moment. "This is one of the bracelets. I only have two right now, but as soon as he finds me I have a feeling I might be acquiring two more. He uses them to keep me powered down, but I managed to catch him off guard, but he will be coming for me."

"Who?"

"Plasmius my father."


	14. Chapter 14

"That man is not your father," Danny stated as his eyes flashed in warning. "Vlad is a halfa like us with powers acquired quite similarly. You were taken when we were in sixth grade by another ghost... " Danny told her of what he knew and she stood there listening. When he was done she still stood there in shock. Was this all true? She had never felt like Vlad was her father, but she had never had proof. Could this halfa be telling her the truth? "Um... You should probably go and change." Sam looked down at herself again and blushed before heading for the bathroom attached to his room. "Are you hungry?" Nodding she closed the door as Danny headed through the floor and into the kitchen. A few minutes later after grabbing several vegetarian items out of the fridge he headed back up through the ceiling to find her sitting on the bed with one of his mother's photo albums laid out. "Where did you find that?" he inquired though he knew the answer. She looked up and smiled.

"In your bed," was her simple response. "Why did you hid it there and what is it?" Danny set the food down on the bed and sat next to her as he pulled the book toward him.

"This is one of my mom's photo albums and I hid it for...personal reasons..." Sam looked over at the book's open pages when she saw a picture that looked just like her a few years back.

"Is that me?" she inquired as she pointed at the girl looking back with amethyst eyes and pixie style hair. He nodded. "Is that my human side?" Again Danny nodded causing the teen next to him to tug on her white locks. "I...I...don't know what to think..." Danny reached out and grasped her hand that was closest to him.

"It's okay," he said soothingly just as a crash shook the house. "What the hell?!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Sam and phased through the floor to look into the lab where a cloud of smoke covered the wall closest to where the Ghost Portal was. "Plasimus?" he questioned, his voice so quiet that Sam who was next to him wasn't sure that he had even said anything until she saw the dust clear and her fake father step out into the open.

"I told you it was only a matter of time," the white haired girl stated after they were back in his room. A crash followed by the sound of glass breaking alerted them to his exit of the lab.

"We need to go," Danny said as they became invisible. "We need to find a place to hid while we get those things off you and I know the best place, but it might involve going back into the Ghost Zone," the white haired male explained as they phased through the wall and out into the fading light of the sun.

"Where are we going?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later found them at the door to a very large college. Looking around they became visible before entering the empty halls.

"What are we doing here?" Sam whispered as she followed Danny down the hall marked Lecture Hall. He said nothing as he seemed to find the door he was looking for. She glanced at it just seconds before he opened the door. Ghost Envy...Do You Have It?

"I have studied a wide variety of people and find that most people who live their life surrounded by ghosts find themselves in the clutches of Ghost Envy." Turning she faced the large group of college students, the light from the projector capturing her in its glare. "Point in question," she continued as she pushed the button to the control in her hand. Before them a picture of a dark skinned male with teal eyes. "Take example one. His friend had ghost powers so he began to covet them after watching said friend fight evil..." Again the picture changed. "Take number two." The picture behind them was of a very scrawny looking male with hateful red eyes that were blackened around the edges. "His parents were obsessed with ghosts and paid little heed to him as a child. He found that most of his patrons to his Circus were also more about his ghosts then they were him."

"Jazz!" Danny called out. The red headed female squinted and when she saw Danny standing there she smiled, but then she saw the female he was standing next to and she squealed.

"Sam!" she screamed as she launched herself at the female who immediately tried to fight the other female off until she realized that the other woman was showing her with love like she was a long lost family member "Oh my god! Sam! Thank the heavens! We were so worried!"

"Who is this?" the white haired halfa inquired as she looked over at Danny who was smiling rather awkwardly, his hand behind his head.

"That is Jazz, my sister." The look on the other halfa's face was priceless as she looked at him and then at the red head.

"You look nothing alike." He nodded. Jazz pulled back and turning to her group she dismissed them.

"Danny, when did you find her?"

"I didn't," Danny said as several people walked around them, most of their eyes on the two halfas. They looked rather confused and they had good reason to be as they had never seen Sam. Danny had made plenty of appearances over the year and that didn't count the most recent one. Most people had gotten used to him and him showing up to aid them, though after that last time Walker had tried to turn them against him he had been a little worried. Good thing for him that he had had his parents to assist him in that. Walker hadn't realized that he had come out to his parents thanks to Sam's abduction. "She found me."

"Wow!" the red head said as she looked over at Sam. "Totally weird, but good. How are you Sam?" This time Danny corrected his sister before Sam went off on her.

"Her name is Sammy and she doesn't really remember being a human..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you don't remember your name?" Jazz inquired an hour later as they sat in her dorm room. Sam shook her head. "You name is Samantha Andrea Manson and you are the daughter to Pamela Isabella Manson and Jeremy Alexander Manson. That doesn't ring a bell?" Again Sam shook her head. "Wow, Nocturne did a number on you all those years ago, but last we saw you you were at Vlad's house."

"Seems that Vlad took her to the Ghost Zone," Danny stated. "I don't quite know what happened after that." Jazz looked over at Sam who shook her head.

"I don't really feel like talking about my time with my father," was her blunt response as she turned from the siblings. "As far as that is concerned I would rather leave the past in the past." Danny could tell that something big had happened to the teen sitting across from him. He would have to wait knowing that even in her past she had been a little close lipped until she felt that it was time to talk. Smiling he nodded his agreement with her.

"So, what brings you here?" Jazz inquired as she eyed the child of Pamela. "You never come to my lectures so what makes this time different?" She looked to Danny now.

"We need to use your Ghost Portal since ours is out thanks to Vlad breaking into our house. Seems he wanted to make sure that we couldn't disappear back into the abyss that is the Ghost Zone." Jazz nibbled on her lower lip. She wasn't sure it was wise to go back in the Zone since Jazz herself knew so little about it and that was even after all the years that Danny had traversed in it. "Come on Jazz. It would be the safest thing for her right now," Danny pleaded his case.

"I don't know, Danny. You know how I feel about that place," the red headed sibling said.

"I will use it whether you tell him we can or not," Sam stated as she glared at the other female. "Danny is asking because he wants to show respect, but I will not do the same and in the end," she said as she looked toward him, "I have a feeling that he would do that for me too." Jazz was quite shocked at the words leaving the white haired female. She had never know the female to put Danny's feelings out there. The two had seemed to like each other, but usually both were quiet about the others general feelings. "Let's go," Sam said as she stood up, her hand grasping Danny's as she tugged him to his feet.

"Wait!" Both teens looked to the older female. "Here," she said as she handed them a key. "You know where it is Danny. This is the key to unlock it. Please be careful." Nodding he headed of with a smiling Sam while Jazz watched them leave. Just minutes later she was heading back to her classroom. She had another class in thirty and she needed to get back to them since the first one had been cut short. As she was heading a corner screams filled the area to her left just seconds before an explosion rocked the building.

"Where is she?" a male growled as more screams were heard and several people rushed past Jazz. "I know that she is here!" The red head ducked into the closest room, her cellphone to her ear.

"Hey, I need some help down at my school," she said as soon as someone on the other end answered. A quick nod followed by, "Yeah. Thanks." Click. Jazz slammed her phone in her pocket as she pulled out a long slender rod from her pocket, her eyes slanting as she jumped out into the hallway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny and Sam rushed up to her dorm as a battle raged behind them. They were unaware as they opened her dorm and rushed to find the portal. When after a rigorous search they found no portal, though it didn't take very long to search as the dorm was the size of a two bedroom apartment.

"Where could it be?" Danny groaned as he fell back on the couch in defeat. Sam shrugged as she began to search the dorm again, her violet eyes flicking back and forth. That's when she saw it. It was under the bed, the nozzle sticking out just inches, but enough of it hidden that it made sense that the pair had missed.

"Could this be it?" the halfa inquired as she held up what appeared to be a bazooka of sorts. "Though I wonder how it could be one since it seems to be more of a gun." Danny took the large gun from her, the large muzzle of the gun glittering in the lights of the room. Some of the gun was green, but on the side was an engraving.

"Fenton Bazooka?" he said questionably. That was a new one. Looking it over he accidentally managed to set it off just as Vlad burst into the room, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"There you are!" he yelled just as the beam from the gun hit the space just to the right of his head. "Www-" he was cut off as his body was drawn into the green portal.

"What the hell?" both teens asked as they looked at each other and then where Vlad had been just moments before. Before another word could be uttered the door burst open to reveal a rather torn up Jazz, but she was still looking rather lively as she gazed wildly around the room.

"Did he come in here?" she wheezed just seconds before Jack and Maddie arrived behind her, their guns blazing. This was just getting too weird. Danny had always been under the impression that his sister hated fighting ghosts and while he was relieved that she was in fact just as much a hunter as his parents and himself he was feeling a little left out.

"Yeah, he was and then..." he faded off as he held up the bazooka to the shock of the other three Fenton family members. "Does this send him anywhere in particular?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A flash of light found Vlad back in the green and black of a very familiar void just in time for Skulker to find him. The older ghost groaned as the mechanical ghost leveled a gun at him, the end of it lighting up with power.

"As if this day could get any worse," the dark haired half ghost groaned just seconds before the blast hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

"So we inadvertently sent him to the Ghost Zone?" Sam inquired as she held the large gun in her hands now, her violet eyes shimmering with malice. That was great. They could use this in the battle against Vlad as they tried to figure out how to defeat him and remove the bracelets from her wrists. "Can we use this?" she asked Maddie who sat next to her on the couch in Jazz's dorm room. Maddie was still confused as to the appearance of the girl they had watched disappear several years ago.

"I don't see why not," Jack stated as he glared at his daughter. "I was wondering where it had gone." The red headed child had the good grace to blush.

"Sorry," she muttered as her father clapped her on the back with a smile. He never did stay mad very long, well not with most people. He still wanted to get a hold of Vlad and dissect the bastard. He had found Vlad very deceitful and dark in his attitude. It had only taken him coming forward in a menacing manner toward his family and those that the large male considered part of his family. Had he admitted to being a ghost Jack would have still embraced him as a friend, but taking Sam and threatening his family was not the way to keep the ghost hunter as a friend.

"Good, I have a feeling that if he returns that we will need it. I guess that the Ghost Zone is out of the picture?" she inquired as she looked to the white haired male next to her. Danny looked thoughtful No, they needed to go there, but at the same time he was worried.

"Hey, dad, mom, is there a way to reverse it?" the halfa asked his parental figures. "Make it spit people back to the real world?" Maddie looked thoughtful for a moment as she contemplated the idea.

"I don't see why not. We just need an hour or two to complete the modifications." As his parents headed out for their home Danny turned to Sam.

"We need to find a way to de-transform you so that Vlad will have a harder time tracking you. He was the one that made you stay like this right?" The white haired teen nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard since it appears that you have gotten stronger while away. All you have to do is imagine yourself in your true form."

"But this has been my form for years. I don't even know what I look like," the teen complained as she looked out the window. It was true. She had been in the form that she was currently in for so long that she had always believed that this was her true form. When Vlad had taken her she hadn't been all that sure what she was. The only thing that remained was that she was Sammy Phantom and she had become that way somehow... Damn! "Truth be told," she whispered toward the door as Danny sat there in silence. "I was never really sure of my identity. I had such weird dreams at night. I would be just standing there in a dark room when all these mirrors would drop from the skies and land around me like a cage of sorts. In them was a girl, not a teen like I am, but a girl. She would look at me with her short black hair and her amethyst eyes. The thing was that in those eyes were so many emotions and she would smile." Sam smiled now as she recalled the recurring dream. "Then that's when you in this form would show up next to the girl. Both of you would repeat the following words. This is not your life that you see. This life is an illusion that we can break. Break free. You two would repeat it and at first I was confused, but then it hit me. You were talking about Vlad and the life in the Ghost Zone, but I still can't figure out what happened. How I came to be with him at all." Her voice had become softer and more sad as she looked down at her hands. Danny was growing even more baffled. When Nocturne did what he had done all those years ago he had managed to seemingly break her spirit. The Sam he had known had never been so sad, but maybe he hadn't known her as well as he thought he had.

"Maybe I can help you put those pieces together," he said as he took her hand and going intangible phased through the wall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vlad lay wasted on the ground hours after Skulker had left him, but unfortunately for them Skulker had not killed him. Blood oozed from several cuts and an attempt at removing one of his arms in retribution, but at the point that he passed out the mechanical ghost grew bored. He had wanted the other ghost to be awake when he remove his body part for his wall. Most of the skin of his right arm was ripped apart, but as he was part human and ghost it was healing rather quickly. He would have a scar, but he was more worried about finding Sam, the future mother of his children. He had not wasted all those years pretending to be her father just to fail when it would be crucial that he mate with her before the next... he looked down at his watch... Twenty four hours. He needed to hurry! Gathering his strength he sought out the another ghost portal since there were quite a few in the Ghost Zone. He just needed... A smirk appeared most devilish on his face. That was what he needed. He changed directions as he flew toward the one ghost that could help him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I just can't seem to do it," the white haired teen complained as she walked down to the lab where Danny's parents were working on the bazooka. They paid the couple no heed as the halfas headed for the Ghost Portal that was now shut down. His parents had not wanted Vlad to show up unannounced while they were still working so close to the place he had been sent. "No matter what I do I can't seem to figure it out." The frustrated female gazed into the closed portal, her violet eyes taking in all that was the portal. Without thinking about it she walked into the portal, her steps hesitant, but before she could get very far her hand was grasped by Danny's own.

"No," he said as he pulled her back out. "You can do it, but you need to think about your human self and since you can't remember her then you need to see her in yourself." Sam shook her head as she pulled her hand out of his so that she could walk over to the mirror that hung over decontamination sink. The white haired gazed into the reflection of herself, her hand reaching up to touch her reflection. Suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head as her body went limp. "Sammy?" he questioned as he reached for her, his arms coming around her limp form. "Sammy, are you okay?" Still no response. His parents had stopped what they were doing and were now leaning over the two teens as Danny gently shook the girl in his arms.

"Danny?" she questioned as her eyes opened to reveal...Amethyst.

"Sammy?" he questioned. "Your eyes." The teen smiled up at him as she reached out to touch his face confusing the teen male more. "Are you okay?"

"Danny, I missed you so much!" she cried out as she pulled him close, her hair slowly returning to a raven black as her clothing slowly transformed to the last clothing she had been seen wearing.

"Umm...Sammy..." he faded as a blush covered his face in red. Sam looked down at her attire as Danny looked away to find the sleep shirt that she had been wearing had grown shorter with age. It no longer covered her form so she sat there in a shirt too small for her breasts and too short to cover the panties that she had worn as a child that no longer fit like they should. With a blush Sam yanked on the shirt to try to pull it down.

"Umm...sorry..." she muttered as Danny removed his white shirt to hand it to her. Grasping it she pulled it over her head, her eyes adverted from him as his was from her. The parents looked on in amusement as Maddie offered the teen a change of clothing. Sam nodded as she headed off with Maddie to the older woman's room. Jack turned to his son with a sly smile.

"Just remember that if you get her pregnant to do the right thing," the heavy set male stated. Danny's face turned a deeper red in embarrassment.

"DAD!" he hissed. "That was so uncalled for!" with that he disappeared out of the room before stopping and thinking about what his father had said. Was it true? Did he like Sam like that? If so did she like him like that too? That was just too much to think about at this moment with all that was happening to the teen in question. He looked up to where Sam was with his mother just as the door to said parent's room opened to reveal Sam in one of Maddie's many jeans that his mother had failed to wear after purchasing save for the family trips that they had taken over the years. She wore a shirt that fit tightly on her full bust that was a dark blue since Sam really only wore dark clothing. Her hair was pulled back in a similar fashion to what she had done several years ago as a young child before the pixie look. It was different with her long hair, but it still suited her. He couldn't stop gawking as she walked down the stairs to meet him at the bottom. There was still a light blush on her pale cheeks. "You-u...look nice."

"T-Thanks," she whispered. "Um...so we need to get going now. I believe that we need to kick some serious Vlad ass and remove these," she said as she held out her wrists where the silver bands still were. He nodded as he turned into his phantom form with her following suit. Smiling he took her hand and they headed for the Ghost Portal.

"Wait!" Jack called as he tossed the bazooka toward them. Danny caught it with a smirk. That was the main reason they had waited after all.

"Thanks dad!" Danny called as they reactivated the Portal. Sam smiled at them as she and Danny headed into the now active portal, their forms disappearing just seconds before light engulfed the large lab.


	16. Chapter 16

Vlad stood before the shocked parents, but said parents were not unprepared as they whipped out a couple of very familiar weapons.

"Have some fun with the Jack o' Nine Tails!" Jack screams out as he released the crackling version of a normal nine-tailed whip. The device opening to reveal a Jack Fenton head on the tip of each whip. Maddie also welds on of the whips and follows her husband's lead. As both connect with the ghost male the entire room floods with lights and is followed by an explosion as the power around the ghost halfling connects with the power from the two nine tails. When the smoke cleared the two humans were lying unconscious as Vlad stood tall, his body smoking, but not a scratch on his form save for the electricity that crackled as he walked to the locked portal.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." he said as he held up a map "No where to hid Sam. I will have what I came for."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny and Sam blast through the Ghost Zone, Sam keeping an eye out for Vlad with the bazooka ready at her side. They pass several ghosts, but none of them really give them too much trouble when they see Sam with him. The white haired halfa is quite surprised until Sam informs him of her imprisonment and who had helped her escape on several occasions after Vlad had apparently done a few very horrible things to several ghost females in the zone.

"Seems that he had been doing most of his testing on the female ghosts and most of them have some very angry partners like Ember, the one that you tell me caused some chaos on the human realm She has a boyfriend named Skulker."

"Skulker? That little ghost has a girl like Ember?" Sam laughed at him. "Um... Sam... I want to know. What brought your memories back?" They passed Pariah Dark's castle and the Box Ghost's and in that time Sam stayed quiet. "Sam?"

"I saw us," she said simply. "I saw that day and what happened to us." Now she turned to him. "I am so sorry for the fact that you had to go through all that because I was curious." Danny was shocked. She was sorry for them getting powers? He was happy to have the powers that he had. Sure, there had been days that he regretted having them, but that was all because his family was in trouble because of them and also... well... because even with said powers he hadn't been able to save her. "If only I had left well enough alone then we would all still be friends and normal kids at that." Danny pulled the white haired girl toward him, her transformation made simple by her comfort with her forgotten past.

"Sam, I wouldn't change anything that we have gone through," he said even as a frown now crossed his features. "I would change the fact that you were kidnapped, but other than that I love having my powers besides if I remember correctly a very good friend of mine once said that being normal is so over-rated." Sam smiled. "I think that when this is over we still need to talk." In the distance was a door that looked like one big computer chip. "There it is!" the white haired halfa stated as he sped up, his hand grasping her tightly as they grew closer to their destination.

"Who is that?" Sam inquired when the door opened to reveal a rather skinny looking male with a white cap and rather long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He appeared to be trying to look cool, but Sam giggled at his attempt at a younger look.

"My name is Nicolai Technus! Who are you?" he cried out rather loudly as he looked between the two. "I recognize the male brat, but seriously who are you?" he inquired of Sam.

"Not here to chat Technus. I need you to remove these," Danny stated as he held up one of Sam's braceleted wrists. The ghost looked skeptical.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" the technical ghost inquired as he eyed the two halfas. Sam growled as she held up the bazooka, her eyes flashing her rage.

"Well, I could do something or I could let that thing do the talking for us," Danny responded with a smirk. The older ghost eyed the bazooka with uncertainty and greed. He could just hack... "Don't even think about taking it over since it is completely protected from such maneuvers. You should know better than that," the halfa warned as the Fenton Bazooka began to hum. "Take your chance with the weapon of mystery or get the damn bracelets off of her? Your choice."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour or so later found both halfas flying from the home of Technus with Sam's hands free of her bondage and not a moment too soon either because as soon as the bracelets had been removed they had begun to crackle with electricity.

"Thank the gods," Danny said as he looked back at her, his smile one of relief as he eyed her now freed wrists. Sam was happy too, but it also felt weird after having spent years with the adornments on her slender wrists.

"I am glad too, but it feels so strange to feel the air hit them. I feel naked." She blushed a bright red at the same time that he did, both thinking of things that they were sure they shouldn't be thinking of, but at the same time both felt that it was right.

"Sam, I really want to tell you how I feel," the white haired male said as he stopped mid-flight to hover before her, now both of his hands holding hers. "I..um...really missed you when you were gone. It felt like I was missing a part of myself. I kept looking for you every day." He didn't know why he felt like telling her that, but for some reason it felt like it was something that he should tell her. "I love you Sam and I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"D-Danny?" she questioned as she looked into his neon green eyes with shock reflecting in her own. "I..um…feel the same way and for some reason even not knowing who I really was I still felt that something in my life was wrong. I felt that my heart was broken in two and I had to find the other piece. I love you Danny." They stood there in awkwardness until Danny leaned forward, his action pulling Sam closer to him as they both closed their eyes, their lips meeting tentatively at first as the newness of the action fell over them. Soon Danny became bolder as the pleasure from their bonding hit him in full force. The bazooka fell from her limp fingers as they clung to him, his own hands finding themselves buried in her long white locks. It was still a little awkward, but they were new to the motions, but at the same time it felt so familiar, like an action that they had repeated in past lives.

"Sam," Danny breathed as he pulled back, but for some reason the pair couldn't separate like their bodies refused to obey them and in the middle of the Ghost Zone they floated down to a piece of drifting land, his lips crashing back onto her own as the unknown feeling took him over. It was a need. A want. She had to be marked so that no one else would try to take her from him. With a growl he moved from her lips and dug his teeth into the flesh between her shoulder and neck. It drew a sharp intake of breath from the woman now below him, but he paid it no heed as his teeth broke into her flesh, her crimson blood mixed with green flowing into his mouth causing the male to shiver as pure lust took him over. Sam growled low in her throat at his mark, but not in anger, no, she fought him as her own feelings took over. Within minutes she had him under her, the emotions making her mark him as well. Now they both lay there in the Ghost Zone looking into each other's eyes. "You are mine."

"As you are mine." With that the consent was made, an agreement, a bond, was formed between the two as Danny resumed kissing her, his hands finding their way under her outfit….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vlad growled at the ghost before him as he saw the bracelets lying on the ground between them

"What have you done?" he growled. "You have made a very powerful enemy!" Without warning Vlad blasted the other ghost, the ray striking the technical ghost between the ribs where his heart would have beat if he had still been alive. The white haired ghost chuckled as he took the hit, but within minutes he found his lungs clogged, and his laughter a gurgling as pain spread from the wound. "Laugh while you can," Vlad stated as he watched the ghost before him shake, his form shriveling as some of his ghostly flesh began to bubble before he turned from him, a frown darkening his face as he exited the portal and into the Ghost Zone.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam snuggled into the form of the male holding her, his body warm now from their love making. They lay under the murky skies that made up the Ghost Zone in practically nothing, but with a groan Sam awoke to grasp her clothing.

"Sam," Danny said as he reached out and rubbed her back, goose bumps breaking out on her pale skin. It had been nice while they had mated, but she knew that they needed to get moving. Vlad would be ready to strike any moment and they needed a plan.

"Danny, we need to get moving be-" she was cut off as a blast struck her in the back blowing her half naked form into Danny. The male halfa glared at the male hovering before them, the other ghost's eyes red with rage as he eyed Sam's lack of clothing. He growled low as he powered up, another blast following the course of the first, but Danny was ready as he threw up his ghost shield while at the same time hauling Sam into his arms, his nudity forgotten as he stood there in all his glory.

"You whore!" Vlad screamed as he rushed at the halfas only to be thrown back as Skulker and Ember appeared. "I have no issue with you!" the dark haired male growled at the two ghosts blocking his prey. "Get out of my sight before I vanquish you like I did with that other insignificant specter!" His power burst around him in his anger as Ember growled back, her form trembling as her teal eyes flashed green, her long fiery ponytail growing larger as she allowed her anger to consume her.

"No issue?!" she thundered. "I don't care about your fucking issue! I still want to kill you and now that you are conscious I plan on ripping off your manhood and feeding it to you!" A groan was heard from the male next to her.

"That is so hot," the hunter next to her said as he smacked her ass hard. Both ghosts turned back to Vlad. "When she is done feeding you your small prize then I shall put your head on my wall!" Vlad growled in frustration. Danny had finished clothing his mate before taking care of his own attired before both turned to assist the pair of ghost facing off against the most evil male to ever live.

"I assure you that all the females that you attempted to rape and ones that you experimented on will want to kill you and make sure you suffer a very painful death," the teal haired idol turned to Sam causing the male next to her to look to her as well. She had been a virgin, but had the half ghost endeavored something? His answer was the look in her eyes as she frowned at the idol before her. Danny pulled her small form to him as he turned to the floating male before them.

"You BASTARD!" Danny growled as he rushed out of his shield leaving Sam safely in the green orb. They all watched in shock as Danny managed to smash his glowing red fist into Vlad's unsuspecting face, blood spurting from the other's ghost's open mouth. Vlad threw up his shield, but found that it did no good when the halfa powered up further, his now glowing white-blue energy eating through Vlad's red shield. "I don't know what went through your mind, but you WILL NEVER put your hands on my mate!" 

Several more ghosts appeared, their gazes locked on the males fighting. Most of his audience was female, the very ghosts that Vlad had stalked, taken advantage of, or taken apart. An uppercut from the halfa crashed into Vlad's chin knocking the male back into the void known as the Ghost Zone, but Danny wasn't done as his ice powers shimmered around him, the area around him shimmering with the appearance of ice as snow began to blow around the halfa, his white hair flashing blue with his power bursting stronger around him. "You should never touch her again! I will make sure of it." Throwing his hands forward, a great ball of ice swirling with light appeared in his hands. "Take this!" The ice ball hit its target right on, the other male too shocked at the icy tone of the younger male. He would never have pegged Danny for ever being as harsh as he was acting right now. As soon as the ball hit the other male everyone watched in shock as the ball started to grow around the evil half ghost. With a scream of absolute pain the dark haired male was forced to de-transform as the ice continued to grow before them. Sam rushed forward to Danny's side, her eyes never leaving the male before them all as Ember and Skulker moved to stand beside them. Danny turned to her, sadness and relief in his green orbs as he pulled her close for a kiss, his lips crashing onto hers. 

Smiling against his lips she allowed him to pull her close as the ice-covered male continued to scream his pain to the entire Ghost Zone, but no one stepped forward to help as his skin began to melt off his face, the look in his eyes of apprehension and pain. He couldn't fight off the power that coursed through his body as it ate away his power and his flesh leaving just his bloody muscles as it continued to devour him, his blood turning the ice a blood red with chunks of green as his ghost blood was consumed by the red of his human half. Within minutes his screams grew quiet as only his bones were left in the chunk of ice as a testimony to Danny's rage and power.

"Thanks," Skulker said as he turned to the pair of halfas. Sam smiled at Ember as the teens turned to their mates, their eyes full of love for the males that completed them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few months later found a very sick halfa female, her body leaning over the toilet for what felt like the third time in the last thirty minutes.

"Sam," a male said in concern as he walked into the small bathroom, his ice blue eyes taking in Sam's hunched up form. "Sick again?" he inquired as he leaned down with a glass of ice water in hand and a moistened rag in the other. Giving her the glass he used the rag to clean her face and to cool off her skin.

"Thanks," the dark haired female said before drinking the cold water. "This sucks so much." Danny smiled as he took the empty glass from her and after laying the rag on the counter he took his mate in his arms gently.

"That happens when you get pregnant, but I still can't figure how you got that pregnant so quickly." The teen in his arms looked as baffled as Danny laid her on the bed. "We have used protection except for the first time, but I guess it doesn't take much," he said as a blush crept over both their faces. "We have an appointment with the doctor since after confirming your pregnancy she found it strange that you are having such an issue with morning sickness and the fact that you are showing so soon." His hand touched her slight baby bump with care as his mate looked up at him, her eyes shining with the same love that glistened in his own.

"That is weird since your mother told me that at five or six months the bump should show," her hand found his own one on the baby that was growing rapidly in her womb. "Your mom tested my blood back when we first came home from the Ghost Zone. Did she find anything abnormal?" Danny shrugged.

"She never mentioned anything to me." Sam looked thoughtful. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I remember Vlad talking about something quite repeatedly as I grew up and those last moments that I was in his care." Danny waited as she mulled it over. "Never mind, I don't even want to think about him and his plans."

"Well, get some sleep, okay?" The female in the bed looked up at him and nodded as a yawn overtook her and with a soft kiss from her mate found her asleep in seconds. Danny gazed down at her as she passed out. He was a little concerned with how the pregnancy was affecting his mate, but there was nothing he could do but wait until after they visited the doctor. Heading downstairs where his mother sat at the table, another invention in front of her. "Hey mom," he greeted the red head who looked up at him with a soft smile. Ever since Sam had found out that she was pregnant they had housed her as well as ran constant tests on her. They now were working on making a crib as well as other inventions to help her as her pregnancy progressed and for when the child was born. "Sam was asking me about the test that you ran on our blood back when we first headed back from Ghost Zone. She wondered about her blood. Was there anything abnormal, something off about it?"

"Well, there was a high sugar concentration in it, but that's not abnormal. Is there something in particular that you want me to research?"

"She told me that he fed her a drink every morning while she was with him. Can you find out what that was?" Maddie nodded. She did still have those blood tests so that shouldn't be too hard to locate a substance that didn't belong in ones normal blood.

"I will get to that and should have answers by the time that you get home from the doctor," his mother said as she headed down for the lab, her invention left behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day found Sam and Danny in the doctor's office waiting for said doctor to tell them the results of all her prodding.

"Well," said the female doctor as she entered the small room with a sheet of paper in her hand. "Seems that there is nothing wrong with you, but I need to check a few other things. Sam, would you mind taking off your shirt and laying on the table?" Sam nodded as she followed the doctor's request as a large machine was brought in by one of the nurses. "Usually we don't do a sonogram this early, but something is still bothering me about your size and the extreme morning sickness that you have been experiencing." Pulling on some gloves and applying a cold gel to Sam's stomach as Danny held his mate's hand. Rubbing what appeared to be a small wand over the gel the doctor glanced over at the screen before her and after a few minutes of rubbing it over the small baby bump a smile crept over the doctor's face. "Well that explains a lot." Danny leaned close to the screen as the screen flickered with movement. "You see that jumble right there?" she inquired of the couple. "Those are your babies."

"Babies?" Danny inquired as he sat back, Sam's eyes wide as she looked at the black and white screen in shock. "Twins?" the male halfa inquired. The doctor shook her head.

"Triplets," was the doctor's one word response just as the phone rang.

"On moment," Danny said as he answered the phone, his mother's voice greeting him on the other end. "Well, mom, I have good news." A scream was heard on the other end after his announcement.

"Well, that makes more sense when I add my news to yours. Vlad was giving Sam hormones to drink. Fertility hormones." It all made sense now. He had wanted to make sure she became pregnant from the one time that he…ew…Danny didn't even want to think that far.

"Thanks mom. I will see you in a few." Danny turned to his mate as she turned to him, shock and happiness as well as apprehension. "It will be okay," he said softly as he he pulled her toward him, both sets of eyes looking at the screen again. "As long as we have each other." Sam smiled as she felt his soft kiss on her temple. Yes, they would be. Forever intertwined because of Destiny. Forever bonded with love.


End file.
